Being Potter
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Freya, a girl with long jet-black wavy hair, and green eyes resides in Harry's dreams. The dreams Harry has when he sees what his life would be like if he was born a girl. Most of the story is post-Hogwarts. Rated M just in case. No Twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! So this is a new story I am going to be working on. I plan on updating it weekly. I really appreciate any reviews you can give. I hope you enjoy reading _Being Potter_! **

**-Lucy Kent**

* * *

Laying in the safety of his bed, Harry tried to relax. There was no doubt. Someone was trying to kill him, why else would his name be in the Goblet? And if someone was trying to kill him... what about Freya. Harry rubbed his hands on his face to try and rub the stress off. Freya would be fine. Hermione and Ron would make sure she would be fine. Besides, she wasn't real. Just a dream. Harry flipped over and put his face in his pillow.

No one knew about Freya. But Harry had known her his whole life. For as long as he could remember, when he fell asleep he would dream about the black haired girl. When Harry had been young, before ever learning about Hogwarts and magic, she had been his escape. A wordless companion.

Every night he dreamed of his life, if he were born a girl.

But life hadn't changed that much between them. She slept under the stairs like he did. Cooked and cleaned for the Dursleys. But Dudley didn't beat her the way he beat Harry. No, it was worse. He would pull her hair, trip her, and when he was really angry he would hit her in places that no one could see the bruises. Because even when Dudley was little, he knew that hitting a girl was a bad thing.

The night that Harry set the snake on Dudley, and had been locked in his cupboard; Harry had dreaded seeing what Freya would have to go through. He had tried not to sleep. Tried to stay awake. But eventually sleep took over. That's when he found out that Freya was smarter than him. The moment she saw the glass disappear she darted away. She then tried acting as though nothing had happened, that she had seen nothing. But Dudley pointed at her, "It was Freya!" and Uncle Vernon turned a face purple with rage toward her. But he was conscious of those around him. "Come girl." When they got back home, Aunt Petunia turned away, and Uncle Vernon stormed toward her pushing her toward the cupboard. That was the first time Uncle Vernon hit Freya. He slapped her across the face so hard, that she stumbled and fell right into her cupboard.

On his eleventh birthday, Harry stayed awake. Not only waiting for the moment of his birthday, but also trying not to see Freya. The past few days had been crazy for Harry, but worse for Freya. Uncle Vernon hadn't stopped hitting her for the little things since that day. And Dudley had gotten more violent as well. Aunt Petunia didn't even look at her anymore. As thought it was Freya's fault

But Harry had been distracted from his thoughts when he had noticed it was so close to midnight, and a bang echoed on the cabin door.

* * *

Harry had been so exhausted after the day he had had, that he fell asleep without thought. When he saw Freya get woken up by Uncle Vernon screaming at her, Harry wished desperately that there was something he could do besides watch. But there was nothing, he couldn't even leave the dream as he watched Freya get hit within an inch of her life by the two male Dursleys after arriving at the cabin. Finally they had all fallen asleep, and Freya crawled into a corner slowly, trying not to jostle her left ankle, which Harry noticed was at a wrong angle. She crawled in a ball as small as she could and began to mutter to herself. Harry was able to pick out the words. "I'll be ok, I'll be ok, I'll be ok." And Harry watched in fascination as her wounds began to close, and there was a pop, and the ankle looked ok again. It was then that Harry sighed. Then he realized, if she had Magic, he supposed it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe that Harry did too. But then there was a bang, and Harry was happy to see Hagrid was coming to get her, much as he had come to get Harry.

* * *

Harry's first year passed almost too fast. And at night he was happy to see that Freya became friends with Ron and Hermione, and battle with Malfoy. She was happy, and Harry was happier just with the thought. The two of them learned the same magic, and Harry was a little upset to find she was better at spells then he was. But then she had cried to herself one night, though Harry didn't know the exact cause, and Harry remembered, that she deserved to be better at magic, because she had a harder life than he did.

When Harry woke up, finding himself in the Hospital Wing after fighting Quirrell, he felt as though he could have done better, though he didn't tell that to Dumbledore. He had seen Freya come up with the same conclusions, and get to the same point. He had seen her receive the stone, and attack Quirrel the same way he had. But he had also seen her hesitate when the angry man had flown at her, and there was no doubt that Freya was seeing Uncle Vernon in him. But this added to her attack, and she stayed awake to see Voldemort flee, before she had hunched in a corner, the stone tight in her grasp, and fall into a weary sleep. So when he woke his first thought was whether or not he had actually defeated Voldemort, like she had.

During the Summer, while Harry's family was afraid of him, Freya's stayed the same, vicious and cruel. But each night she would crawl into a ball and repeat the mantra "I'll be ok, I'll be ok." and her wounds would close and the bruises would heal. This always made the Dursleys more angry the next morning, but they couldn't stop her, and she couldn't stop them. Harry was curious why she didn't' get in trouble for using magic. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact that she wasn't using her wand.

The end of the summer came quickly for both of them. But on the night when Ron had rescued him, Harry fell asleep pleased that Freya would be saved as well. But Ron never appeared for her. Harry kept the distress from his face, not daring to explain that he was upset over a dream, but he let his tears fall free during the dreams to watch her stay with the Dursley's locked in the room, escaping the beatings, but hardly surviving. But the end of August came, and while Harry was taken care of, he watched as she packed her luggage, and then picked the lock with a hair pin. She took Hedwig and her luggage down, and Harry was relieved to see her family gone, which must have been part of her plan. She then walked out of the neighborhood, releasing Hedwig on the way, and found a taxi. She gave an address to the man, who eyed her cage and her age warily, but didn't ask anything. Once they arrived, she paid the man with money that she had been saving up the summer before, just like Harry. At first Harry was confused, but then she knocked on the door of the house. A man stood there and Freya smiled at him. "Is Hermione home?" It was then that Harry realized where she had ended up and he woke with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Their second year was very similar. But Harry thought that was unavoidable as she was for the most part, living the same life. Harry was impressed that Freya was able to navigate around Lockhart much in the same way he did, with disgust and caution. Harry's days were tough once the school stopped talking to him, and once again Freya became a welcome escape. But Harry was still sad to see her lose everyone as well.

Harry was fascinated when the diary took just as much importance in her life as it had in his. It was just a diary. There had always been little things different, but Harry felt a growing suspicion when someone stole it from her room as well. The man in the diary had shown her the same thing that he had shown Harry, and Harry was happy to see that she also didn't believe that Hagrid had anything to do with it.

They had both finally defeated the diary, and killed the snake. But where Harry had stabbed it through the head, Freya had shouted "cut through!" before jumping from the statue and cutting the head off entirely. But had broken her leg in the fall. Fawkes cried and healed her leg, much as he had healed Harry's arm, and Freya had taken a weak Ginny away and back to the school.

* * *

For Harry his day involved, blowing up Aunt Marge, getting expelled, seeing a big black dog, almost getting run over, riding the most interesting bus, getting excused for his crimes, and finally falling into bed at the Leaky Cauldron. Finally he curled into bed, and prepared for another adventurous day in Freya's world. But he was unprepared.

"Petunia, could you go and pick up Marge from town? Her car broke down." Uncle Vernon asked, right as Freya woke up.

"Of course dear. I'll be back." There was a smooching sound. Footsteps. Keys jangling. A door opening and closing. A car turning on. Than a car fading away.

"Girl. Get out here." Harry watched Freya gulp, then come out of the cupboard she had been moved back into. In the hallway stood Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry shivered at the sneers on their faces. Something was different. "We decided to give you back your bedroom. So take your stuff up there now."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Freya said, and turned back into the cupboard. But Harry was able to watch Uncle Vernon's face. And he immediately wanted to intercede. He tried yelling, but got no response. He watched in dread as the two of them followed her upstairs, and Harry saw Freya eyeing them suspiciously. He yelled that she needed to get away. But she didn't hear him.

She walked into the bedroom, but turned when the other two entered as well and Uncle Vernon locked the door. "What are you..." But Dudley tackled her, and trapped her beneath his body. "Let go!" Uncle Vernon put a hand over her mouth. Than he looked at his son.

"Go on. She deserves it." Harry screamed as she she tried to squirm free, as Dudley's disgusting fingers crawled over her, and pulled her top open revealing her chest, and she screamed as his slimy lips closed on top of one of the tips. Dudley let go, leaving dark bruises and moved to her pants. She squirmed, but the two men held her down. Uncle Vernon let go of her mouth and moved so both of his hands could squeeze her chest, and Harry knew that she felt only pain. But her mouth was free so she screamed. "LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" With the final "let go" there was a flash of light, and both male Dursleys lay on the floor unconscious. Freya quickly redressed herself, using the back of her hand to wipe her tears away, packed her trunk and once more headed down the stairs.

At the bottom she was greeted with the door opening, Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge and the dog coming in. The two women took in Freya's state but before they could utter a word, an owl that Harry recognized swept into the room and gave the same letter, expelling her from school. Marge had fainted a few words in, and Aunt Petunia had grown pale. "What did you do?"

Freya's eyes narrowed. "It's not what I did. It's what they tried to do." With that she lifted her wand levitated her trunk and left the room. She saw a dog, and the rest of her evening was much the same as Harry's. But when she sat in bed, she crawled into a ball and began to mutter as always. "I'll be ok." But there was nothing to heal but the bruises that Harry couldn't see, and the memory.

* * *

Freya's third year, happened almost exactly as Harry's. This made Harry extremely happy, because she looked happy. She became good friends with Ginny, Ron and and Hermione both kept her happy, and even Draco seemed to give her relief as she was able to predict what he would do next.

But the year ended. Harry dreaded it more then anything. Because of Freya. Harry's was pretty uneventful, at least until the Weasley's picked him up. And Harry was happy to see that Freya was left alone, for the most part. Harry could see that a lot of it had to do with Aunt Petunia. Whenever either man looked at Freya too long she would glare at them. And Harry was grateful for Freya's Aunt Petunia, even if his own was not as kind. And when Harry fell asleep in the Burrow, he almost cried when Ron appeared in her world as well.

They both successfully made it through the Death Eater attack, and made it back to Hogwarts. Harry was a bit put out to see that Freya had warmed up to Cedric, a bit more then he would like for a female version of himself. He couldn't understand where that had come from.

Later, as Harry went to bed, after being named Champion and losing the trust of Ron, and probably most of the school, he wondered; would Freya have the same thing happen?

He wasn't really surprised when she was also named Champion.

A few days before the first task, Freya's Hermione did something that Harry's Hermione didn't. She gave her a blank book. "Freya, I don't know what it is, but something has been bothering you lately. Why don't you write about it in here. Whatever it is, I am sure that it will help you. And I promise, no scary souls stored in here." Freya cracked a smile at her Hermione and the two hugged.

When Harry woke up, he realized that keeping a journal, because no man wrote in a diary, about everything would help him out tremendously. So he went to the library, not knowing where else to look. Than suddenly there was a 'pop' and Dobby was there.

"Hello Dobby."

"Hello Mister Harry Potter Sir."

There was a moment's silence before... "yes Dobby?"

"Well Dobby was wondering... if it wouldn't trouble you to much... but Dobby was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Here." Dobby held out a recognizable notebook, the one that was currently Freya's Diary.

"Thanks Dobby, where did you get this?"

"Well Miss Hermione Granger had it, but than she gave it to Dobby because she said she didn't want it anymore and I could do what I wanted with it. But I don't know how to write sir. But I thought that Mister Harry Potter had given Dobby a sock, maybe Mister Harry Potter would like a book to write in." There was a moment's pause. "Dobby has done bad..." Dobby lowered the book and Harry jumped forward.

"No Dobby, you did very good. I was thinking about getting one of these today anyway."

Dobby looked up. "Really Mister Harry Potter sir?"

"Really. Thank you Dobby."

Dobby's eyes overflowed. "Mister Harry Potter is too good sir!"

"Shhhhhh!" Harry glanced around and was greatful to not see an angry Madam Pince turning the corner. Dobby had his hands over his mouth, bobbed his head in Harry's direction a few times before disappearing.

Harry eyed the cover. It was a deep red leather, with a small latch, to lock it. Harry wondered why Hermione would ever throw it away. But he now knew how the journal had gotten into his dream. They did say that once you see something you can always dream about it. Maybe he had always wanted to write.

But Harry didn't. He forgot about it, in preparation for the first task. When he finished, and was back in bed. He fell asleep gratefully.

* * *

As Freya sat in the tent, waiting for her name to be called, she pulled out her red leather diary. Harry watched as she opened up to the first page. She pulled out a quill, set out ink and began to write. Curious as to what she was saying, he looked over her shoulder.

She started by writing as though it was a letter to the book. She explained how it had gotten into her hands. She wrote more about herself, including the fact that she was about 2 inches shorter than Harry was, though he had never noticed. She depicted herself as an athletic build, with full black slightly curly hair, green eyes, wearing a school uniform and glasses. She used a lot of pretty flowery language, but Harry was impressed, that the image she presented was herself. She didn't embellish or leave anything out.

But then she started the next part. And as she wrote, Harry stopped breathing. "You know for as long as I can remember. I've had these dreams. Everynight I go to sleep and re-live my day. But I re-live it as a boy named Harry. I see how my life would be different if I was a boy. Sometimes I think he has it easier than me. But sometimes... It's amazing to think that these dreams are so detailed and have been happening for so much of my life. I don't know what I would do without them. But they are only dreams." There was a cannon, and Freya quickly closed the book, and put it with her stuff and went to battle the dragon.

When Harry woke up, he lay there thinking. It couldn't be possible. That was all just part of his dream. A reflection of what he was living. He was dreaming of her, so why shouldn't she be dreaming of him. But a doubt swam in his mind. If he was distracted that day, no one really bothered to ask him why. And that evening, as he sat in the common room. He pulled out his red leather journal. He was so distracted he didn't notice Hermione come up behind him.

"Harry where did you get that?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione you just scared me half to death."

"Sorry Harry, but..." She gestured to the book.

"Dobby gave it to me. He said you had given it to him, but he couldn't' write."

Hermione's face fell. "Why didn't I think of that? But... what are you doing Harry?"

Harry thought quickly. "I thought I could work on some... problems I am having. Using the journal. You don't mind do you?" Harry asked suddenly worried she would want it back.

Hermione eyed him for a moment. "No... no I don't mind. Ok. Good night Harry." She smiled at him and walked to her dormitory glancing back for a moment at that stairs and Harry smiled at her. She smiled back and went up the stairs. and Harry was left alone with the journal.

He thought about it for a moment, before choosing his words with care. "Freya. Are you real? Or are you just a dream I am having?" Harry put the quill down and put his face in his hands. "This is silly." He growled to himself before closing the book, and marching upstairs.

That night he watched Freya, looking for a reaction. When he didn't see one, he woke up slightly disappointed. He stowed the journal away, and went to class. When he finally crawled into bed, he took a deep breath before sleeping.

The first words out of Freya's mouth were, "Harry..." She breathed them, as though they were an impossible dream. She then whipped the journal out from her pillow. She opened to a new page. "Harry. It is not possible that you are real. But what if you are? What does that make you? Or me?" She looked up, as though she could see Harry standing right there. But her eyes didn't catch him. But she said it again. "Harry." She gulped. "If you are dreaming, the same way I am dreaming. You must be right here. I am saying this aloud, because than this isn't some prank." Her eyes filled up. "Are you real? Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are at Chapter Two! Yay! I cannot tell you how excited I am about this story. I already have the next 2 chapters after this one ready to go. In fact, I have waited 5 freaking days to post this chapter. The reason is, another story I was excited about _Dark Lord's Daughter_ I had typed out 3 chapters at the start, and decided to post them on the same day, and then was in trouble because I didn't have time to write another chapter. So no matter how far ahead I get, each new chapter will be posted on Mondays. Judging by the story line so far; this is going to be roughly 15-20 chapters. Although that amount will go up (not down.)**

**So again, thank you so much for reading my story. I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite I get.**

-**Lucy Kent**

* * *

_Freya_

* * *

When silence was her only response Freya dropped her head into her hands. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Of course Harry was a dream. Than she looked down at her diary. She wrote one more line. "Harry doesn't exist." Than underlined it a few times to remind herself. But she glanced up one more time to the empty space in front of her. "You don't, do you?"

"Freya!" Freya quickly spelled the diary and hid it before pulling back her curtains and facing her best friend.

"Morning Hermione." Hermione grinned at Freya.

"Come on sleepy head. We need to head out for breakfast."

"Kay." Freya stretched before slipping off her bed to get ready for the day. She thought

about the silence and lack of response as she brushed and lightly braided her hair, the only way to keep it from attacking everyone in the halls. Than she cleaned her glasses, and put on some light makeup, something Hermione had insisted on teaching her.

And the day went about the way she expected. First Ron apologized for being a royal ass, but Freya forgave him, not willing to lose a friend. They soon sat thick as thieves eating as though their lives depended on it, and Hermione for once didn't berate Freya her table manners. Freya had never been able to eat like a 'proper' lady. Since she knew that when she went back to the Dursleys she wouldn't have the luxury of filling her stomach at every meal. During the entire breakfast, students from all four houses came up to her, to congratulate her, or ask her how she had thought of using a broom. Freya just smiled at them mysteriously before turning away, not wanting to go into great detail about it. To be honest, most of her information had come from Harry's life. Even if it was just a dream.

Even her classes went about the same as normal. She performed well in her classes earning house points, her grades topped only by Hermione and Malfoy. For which Malfoy mocked her mercilessly. But the day went well. It was only her thoughts, that made Freya nervous. She couldn't get it out of her head, the message her dream had left her, whether it actually meant something or whether she was just trying to create a friend. Someone who understood. Finally, classes ended and she headed for the only person she knew she could talk to, without being mocked for it.

"Professor, may I speak to you?"

"Ah Potter. Of course!" Trelawny gestured to a chair, and Freya sat nervously, pushing a few brightly colored cushions out of her way. Trelawney herself sat in a bright green beanbag with yellow daisies on it, clashing with the colors something dreadful. "How may I help you dear girl?"

Freya blinked, not letting herself get distracted. "I have been having... dreams. And what does it mean when a dream leaves a message for you?" She asked, trying to not make Trelawney think her crazy. Because surely if she knew the whole truth, she would.

"Well my dear, that depends entirely on the dream, who is leaving the message, and how

was left."

There was a moment's pause before Freya realized the professor was waiting for her to speak again. "Well, it was left by this boy name Harry."

"Harry? A rather uncommon name if I do say so."

Freya kept her disagreement to herself but leaned toward the Professor. "Indeed. And well, he asked me, if I was a dream."

"And how did he ask you dear?"

"He asked me by writing it. In my diary."

"May I see it? Corporeal manifestations of dream messages are by far the most guiding point anyone may have!"

Freya was momentarily confused before she responded. "Well, he didn't leave it in _my_ diary. He left it in his... journal. But they are the same book. Or at least they look the same."

Trelawney looked disappointed but then seemed to pick herself up. "And how did you answer my dear?"

"That's just it. I haven't. Because isn't he the dream? Why would he ask if I was the dream?"

"My dear." Trelawney stood up and walked away to pick up a stick of incense and light it. "For most, dreams are the gateway to their minds. It reminds them of important events, interprets stress as nightmares. But some of those with the Eye to See have dreams of different worlds. I myself have an Eye to the Future."

"And..."

"You, my dear, I could not say without of course testing you. You have always shown promise in my class. Just a little extra time to work the muscles of your Eye, figuratively of course, and I could guide you toward the correct Eye path." There was a beat, as Trelawney looked at Freya expectantly.

"I think, Professor. That.. I would rather..." Freya stood up to flee.

"Ah yes. You may have an Eye to See but you cannot yet see even that. Very well my dear. If you should ever want to explore this path just come to me. My door will always be open to help those who wish my help to open their Eyes."

"Thank you Professor." Freya fled. What the hell was she thinking?

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Freya soon found herself sitting in bed. She reluctantly pulled out her diary. She eyed the underlined words, then gathered her courage, and began to write with Trelawney had said. It was most likely nonsense. But... Freya shook her head and concentrated on remembering every word, and at least she could have a full storyline for when they finally commit her and she can explain why.. Finally she let herself fall asleep, and she dreamed of Harry.

FFFFFFF

The next day passed quickly again, as most her days seemed to of late, and Freya thought about the timeline. He was a day behind her or so. So he should be seeing her message now, or responding to it now. Or maybe... Freya rubbed her head in frustration. She ate and pushed the problem from her mind. And tried to convince herself that he was just a dream.

That night she dreamed of Harry, as always, but this time, much as she had, he looked at the empty space in front of him, and Freya realized how weird it was to be there and see him look at her, but not look at her. But he glanced around nervously before pulling out his wand and his journal. Than he glanced back up and grinned her way. "I know you are there. Freya..." She jumped, worried that he could actually see her. But he just seemed to sense where she was, not actually see her. He muttered a spell at his curtains blocking all the sound. "This is... crazy! But, if you really are there..." There was a moment's pause and Freya was shocked to see his eyes fill with sadness. "I am so sorry."

Freya instantly knew what he was talking about. She shoved the feeling of being trapped by her so called family away and looked at him, her heart warming for him. He wasn't the only one who had tried to stop things. Freya wished with all her heart that she could hug him and forgive him in person. And it was then that she decided, unconsciously, that she wasn't dreaming up Harry to fill a void in herself. He was real. But she could only watch as he leaned down and began to write in his journal. Freya was only mildly surprised to find that he wasn't' trying to leave her a message.

"I talked to Freya today..." And he went on about what he heard Trelawney say to her, and then described her. He compared them, and Freya couldn't help smiling that he knew so much off the top of his head. Though if his dreams had been anything like hers they had happened for most of their lives, if tested she was sure she could get most of the details about him written down in moments as well. He finally ended his description of her than concluded by writing a few questions down and she looked at them. "I wonder how much we differ. I don't know about you, but I don't know your thoughts only happening around you. So what is your favorite color? Your favorite witch or wizard?" Harry paused... "Do you think about them?" Freya knew there was only one 'them', and she could tell who it was just by looking at Harry. He was staring unseeing at the paper in front of him. The look made it obvious, he thought about them as well.

When Freya woke up, she immediately grinned to the space in front of her, then she wrote down his questions. Once she was sure she had them written correctly she looked up again. 'Hello Harry!"

"Freya!" Freya gasped and looked at Hermione in shock when Hermione opened the curtains, Freya quickly hid the diary. "You can't have..." Hermione looked confused.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I heard you say hello to... someone."

Freya grinned at her and couldn't help but reply. "Oh I was just talking to Harry, my imaginary friend." Hermione looked at Freya worriedly.

"Ok... but come on, it's breakfast."

"Mmm." Freya stretched, than once Hermione was out of earshot. "I'll write in my diary tonight. Sorry Harry." She grinned at the space one more time, and turned to find Hermione eyeing her suspiciously. But she grinned at her friend and bounced over.

"Have you been thinking about the second test yet."

"Hermione I have ages. Give it a little."

"I... Ok." Hermione hugged her around the shoulders. "Ok." And Freya felt like letting her hair run free, so dressed simply before following her friend down to the common room.

The day moved past in a blur as Freya eagerly awaited the evening to write to Harry. When she finally dressed in her pajamas, she said goodnight to Hermione. Than closing her curtains, muttered the same spell that Harry had used to block sound and grinned at the empty space in front of her. "Such an eventful day!" She exclaimed before laughing. "Ok let's see..." She looked at the questions. "I suppose I want to write my answers down, but since I know you can hear me, I'll explain out loud. But first, that summer... it wasn't your fault. There were plenty of times that I wanted... that I tried to... Harry if you are sorry, I must be sorry too. You were so brave to run away during the second summer, it took all summer for me to gather the courage. I thought of what you would do when I did leave. But enough of that. We've been regret enough between us, for 10 people our age. So let's not let this be one of them."

"But your questions... The differing part is a good thought. And no, I can't hear your thoughts either. Which I suppose is a good thing. I don't really want to know what you think about Cho Chang." Freya couldn't help but shudder a bit. "And I don't want to. Hmm, my favorite color is probably... A deep aqua blue." She wrote the answer down next to his question. "It makes me think of the ocean, and the ocean is just so... free." She chuckled slightly. "Ok favorite witch or wizard." She thought for a moment. "It may sound silly, but Morgan le Fay. I know she was a Dark witch, but she was powerful, and well... she wasn't really _bad_ per se." She wrote down Morgan le Fay. And looked at the next question.

She looked up, and felt tears well in her eyes. "Yes I think about them. Do you know the only reason I know so much about them, is from what I hear going on, on your side? You and your Sirius get along so well. Maybe because you are both guys, and you remind him of Father. But he just doesn't... talk to me the same way. But you probably noticed that." Freya wiped at her tears, not letting them fall. "But your questions."

Freya looked down and thought carefully. And as she wrote she thought aloud. "By the way I think I know how this is set up time wise. Because you didn't answer me immediately, means that our dreams must be happening at the same time. Not when I sleep, you are awake, like I thought at first. I think we are both sleeping. But we are seeing the memories of each other's days. So when I write this. You will see it tonight, but you aren't really here right now, so I am only talking to empty space. But then you will be here, kinda, and then tomorrow you will write your response. So I won't know until the tomorrow night. So there is a one day gap between the responses. But you probably figured that one out already." Freya signed the bottom with a flourish. "Ok. Done. She looked up as she tucked the diary away. "Good night Harry."

* * *

_Harry_

* * *

Harry looked at the words. "Do you think about them?" He considered erasing them. But she had already seen them. He sighed before hiding his journal and saying goodnight, fell asleep.

He watched her uneventful day but smiled for every one of her smiles and was very happy to see one resting easily on her face for most of the day. And it echoed into his own day, and it was hard not to keep a smile from his face. But that night he was excited to see what her response would be to his message.

When she woke up she grinned at him, then he watched her write down the questions he had asked the night before, then she grinned at him again and he grinned back even knowing that she couldn't see him. "Hello Harry." They both jumped when Freya's Hermione whipped open the curtains moment's later. As she looked in Harry's direction, expecting to see a boy, and not actually seeing him; Harry saw Freya hide her journal.

"I heard you say hello to... someone." Hermione eyed Freya and the space where Harry was with suspicion.

"Oh, I was just talking to Harry, my imaginary friend." Harry was glad that no one could see or hear him, because he couldn't help burst into laughter at her apt description. Especially the cheeky little smile she angled his way, knowing he would get a kick out of it. Moment's later she explained that she would write later, and Harry forgave her, because he didn't want either his or her Hermione finding out about this.

Her day passed fast enough, and the only blip in her day, at least according to Harry, was when Cedric came over to talk to her. He was horrified to see that Cedric was flirting with... well Freya. And she was flirting back. And he couldn't help noticing a jealous looking Cho in the background.

Finally she was able to escape to her bed without looking suspicious and charmed her curtains the same way he had. "Such an eventful day!" She laughed and he laughed with her, knowing she was being sarcastic. She then opened the diary. He was instantly leveled, when she started off with his apology. Accepting it, but at the same time making him feel silly to worry over her about it. But then she started about how he was her courage, and Harry smiled at her unseeing face.

"But your questions... The differing part is a good idea. And no, I can't hear your thoughts either. Which I suppose is a good thing. I don't really want to know what you think about Cho Chang. And I don't want to." Harry was mortified when he figured out what she was implying. And he watched her shudder and couldn't help glaring a bit. He didn't want to know what she thought of Cedric either. "Hmm, my favorite color is probably... A deep aqua blue." As she wrote the answer down, Harry imagined the color and realized it was a very pretty color, and he liked it almost instantly. "It makes me think of the ocean, and the ocean is just so... free." He felt himself nod in agreement as she chuckled. "Ok favorite witch or wizard." She paused before she began again, and Harry wondered at her hesitation. He wasn't really surprised after she started speaking though. "It may sound silly, but Morgan le Fay. I know she was a Dark witch, but she was powerful, and well... she wasn't really _bad_ per se." Harry snorted. He disagreed entirely.

As she paused again, Harry remembered the question that he hadn't erased. Than he froze as she turned her eyes toward him, tears sitting there. "Yes I think about them. Do you know the only reason I know so much about them, is from what I hear going on, on your side? You and your Sirius get along so well. Maybe because you are both guys, and you remind him of Father. But he just doesn't... talk to me the same way. But you probably noticed that." Freya wiped the tears, and Harry felt instantly guilty for his relationship with Sirius. And the fact that he hadn't noticed the lack of it in her life. He hadn't even realized that Sirius was treating her different.

Before he could really wallow in that thought she continued. "But your questions." Harry leaned over her shoulder and watched her write them down. "Your favorite color of course. What do you think Mom was like? No one ever talks about her... except for our eyes. Favorite day of the week? And season?"

* * *

The days passed in an almost blur after that. Both Freya and Harry looked forward to the nights were they would get their counterpart's response. But while awake they kept their secret locked tightly in their red leather books, and in their minds. Not showing a tiny bit of it for all the world. And despite these conversations, their lives seemed to reflect each other. They both collapsed in pain, both went to the Yule ball (Harry was relieved that she ended up going with some unknown Ravenclaw boy rather than Cedric, and Freya was glad he didn't go with Cho Chang, but both of the seethed in jealous as their crushes danced with the other in both their lives and their dreams.) They both fought off the Mermaids, and Harry was only slightly surprised that Ron was still the one that Freya had to rescue.

Than the graveyard happened, when Harry watched Cedric die, he was filled with a pang of loss of his friend. But for Freya, when Cedric died, she couldn't help the scream of pain that ripped from her throat. She cried out for Harry to help Cedric, but there was nothing he could do, either in this world, or his own. And Freya sobbed as she watched Cedric die in Harry's world as well. Harry watched as Voldemort was reborn in her world, and watched as her face twisted with anger, and Freya watched his fill panic.

They both cried watching the other version see their parents for the first time, flying out of Voldemort's wand. It was harder the second time, not being locked in combat. Then they finally escaped with the bodies of each of their Cedric and both cried over the body, both needing to be ripped from it. Both tried to warn the other, when Mad Eye took the awake one away. Even though both knew this had already happened, and nothing they tried to do would change that.

Later, as they both dropped off to sleep, Harry knew that he couldn't respond to the questions he had gotten from Freya that morning, even though it was his turn. And Freya didn't expect him too. "Tomorrow." They both whispered, knowing the other would hear the message and understand. Both knew it was fruitless to try and stay awake and not see the night repeated for the other. So they finally relaxed and started to fall asleep. "Good Night Freya/Harry" They muttered before falling completely asleep, neither noticing Trelawney's curious eyes at the door of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

_Freya_

* * *

Her days had passed in a blur of emotions, not even seeing Harry's life slowed the days. Freya was absorbed by the this new found connection. But Harry seemed more absorbed in the newly risen Voldemort. Freya could acknowledge that Voldemort presented a threat to both of their lives, but what did that have to do with her? Harry seemed almost obsessed with the man.

She told all this to Harry, and though she knew that some of it offended him, he didn't hold it against her. Didn't stop talking to her.

In her free time, she finally gathered her courage and approached Professor Trelawney again. When she had arrived in the classroom she had found the Professor sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, drinking a cup of tea. "Potter. How nice of you to join me. Tea?"

"I..." But then Freya admitted to herself, that tea would relax her. She nodded. "Yes please."

"Sit, sit." Freya cautiously sat cross legged in front of the professor. "I see you have finally decided to explore your Eye."

Freya gulped. "I just... I don't understand."

Professor Trelawney put her cup down and faced Freya fully. Her dark green eyes seemed to piece Freya, and she shifted nervously. "You my dear, have been tied to an alternate dimension." Freya felt her mouth drop. "Yes, I too was surprised. When you first came to me, I thought that perhaps you had the Eye of the future, or the past. But when the tournament ended, and I saw you whispering to the person in you sleep... it made me curious. So I opened my Eye and found a vision of you, explaining how your Eye came to be."

"And..."

"No my dear. I cannot explain it to you. Now that I have Seen it. It must happen that way."

"So there is nothing I can do?"

"No there are many things you can do. You can study up on alternate dimensions. Look for clues. Open your Eye. If you do not, I fear you will die."

Freya thought about it. She ignored the woman's last sentence because she always had to proclaim death in the future. But looking for clues would be interesting. "Thank you Professor."

"Always a pleasure. But may I ask, where is this Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be aware of him, even if I am not. Is he that present?"

"No he will see my memory. He is not here at the moment."

"Oh..."

"If you want to know, he should be..." Freya thought about it for a moment, imagined herself watching this situation and then pointed behind her right shoulder. "...standing about here."

Trelawney nodded then turned her eyes to the spot. Her eyes seemed to lose the light, and Freya felt goosebumps run up her arms. Than the woman spoke, and a booming voice not her own flowed out, and for that Freya froze. "Potter, there will come a time in your future, where the door will be open, and memory will fade into reality. Potter the threat will increase seven-fold and you will have to make a choice." Freya shivered slightly. And the woman blinked. "Well off with you than."

Freya wasted no time bolting from the room. As soon as she was a safe distance away she leaned against a wall and allowed herself to slide down. She put her face in her hands and tried to calm her erratic heart. This had happened in Harry's life. Trelawney had made a prophecy about Voldemort the previous year, and that same voice had echoed around. Freya had been spared it. But now she had a prophesy of her own, and it didn't' make her feel any better.

That evening as she crawled into bed, knowing that tomorrow she would have to leave the school, she looked to where she knew Harry would soon be. "What are we going to do?" And for the first time since the year began, the stress of the year caused her to cry in despair. Freya knew it was her imagination but she could swear she could hear Harry breathing next to her, hugging her.

* * *

_Freya_

* * *

Freya stood in the Final battle and faced Voldemort. She looked at him, and felt only pity. "You don't have to do this. You do know that, don't you?"

The man sneered at her, and released a curse. Freya counted and then watched the man. His wand, her wand she supposed, flew in her direction, and she caught with skills trained with Seeker use. But she watched man fall. She watched him die, nothing more than a shell. Than she blinked, and for just a second, she saw Harry standing in a pose exactly the same as her, with a castle behind him. His eyes met hers, and widened. Than she blinked again and saw only the fields around Hogwarts. She turned around and saw the castle. "Did you see that too?" She whispered excitedly. But she turned and faced the shocked crowds around her, and focused on her own reality once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3! So first, I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I was traveling for the Holidays and almost forgot. Sorry. But I want to thank everyone for the support I have received, as reviews, favorites, or even follows. I really really appreciate it. I love any input, so I love review, even if they are PM'ed my way. Well the story is set, off you go!_**

**_Lucy Kent_**

**_PS- Happy Christmas! (Or Happy whatever-holiday-you-celebrate)_**

* * *

**7 Years Later**

_Harry_

* * *

Harry rubbed his temples vigorously, and stared down at the paper in front of him. "Does this make any sense to you?"

"Harry?"

Harry's head shot up and and he met familiar brown eyes. "Oh. Hello Hermione."

"Talking to yourself again?" Harry just smiled at her, but didn't answer. He never answered. Hermione always seemed to catch him talking to Freya, but he couldn't explain it to her. He knew that she would assume it was a result of the battle or some such nonsense even if he told her it had happened before Hogwarts. But the conversation was a long-standing one, and Hermione just continued, used to his non-answer. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me today." Harry lifted an eyebrow and watched her, waiting. "It's..." Hermione sunk into the chair in front of him. "He got jealous again."

Harry tried not to let his sigh escape. There was no question who he was. "Ron is just... worried."

"What does he have to be worried about? I have been by his side since Hogwarts! But every single person I talk to, male or female, he gives them a dirty eye as though they were going to steal me away!"

"Hermione calm down!" Hermione stopped rambling, and looked at Harry in shock. "Now is not the time to talk about this. Let's have dinner, and for old time's sake let's go to the Hog's Head. We'll have peace and you can talk to me then. But for now, Hermione I am working."

Hermione looked appropriately chastised. "Sorry Harry, it's just so..." she trailed off.

"Yes I know. And you know I am here for you always. But... just breathe, and we'll talk later ok?"

"Ok."

Harry smiled at her. "Now if you don't mind..."

"Oh right." She stood "Sorry again. Would 6 tonight be ok?"

"That would work wonders."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Hermione." And then she was gone with a flash of brown hair out the door. He waited about 10 more minutes staring blankly at the paper in front of him, before he stood, and left his office. Harry nodded at everyone he passed, and was glad that not one of them had stared at his scar. In fact, ever since he had joined the Auror department they hadn't.

He finally reached the office he had headed to, took a deep breath, gathered up all the righteousness that Hermione had thrown at him, and opened the door. He didn't slam it open, but neither did he open it softly. But his presence immediately made the red head look up. "What's up Harry?"

"Tonight."

"What?"

"You are going to grow a pair, and propose to Hermione. Tonight." Ron's face immediately darkened to a deep red, and he sputtered. "Ron, how long have you had the ring?"

"How did you..." Ron managed to get out before Harry cut him off.

"How long?"

Ron bowed his head. "3 months. I just haven't... found the right... moment."

"Ron. Hermione is getting fed up!" Ron's head shot up. "You are getting more and more particular about who you let around her, and she is worried that you don't trust her."

"But that's not it at all!" He gasped standing.

"Exactly." Harry bit out. "Tonight, Hermione thinks she is going to Dinner with me at the Hog's Head. And I will be there, and I will talk to her. But I will not stay to eat. Instead, you will be romantic and propose to her, where I can make sure you do it. And the moment she says yes, I will leave, and then I better see you here tomorrow glowing like a pixie. Do you understand?"

Ron had shrunk under Harry's lecture but finally bobbed his head. "Yes."

"Good. Than I leave it up to you to prepare the romantic part. You will put your full effort into making sure that Hermione doesn't leave." With that Harry stormed out of the office and back to his own, hardly noticing those that he passed.

Finally he ended up back in his own office. He collapsed into his chair. "Did I do the right thing? I know you helped him pick the ring, so I hoped he had gotten one here as well. I should have followed your lead and gotten this over weeks ago." Harry huffed. Than uncrossed his arms. "But what about this..."

Harry finally allowed himself to look at the paper in front of him. His latest case. A burglar had been stealing silver items from Pure-bloods. Normally this wouldn't end up in the Auror's department, but the fact that every silver item stolen on it, had some magic imbued in it. Nothing dark, or so the pure-bloods claimed, but magic nonetheless. The burglar hadn't left much of a clue just a magical signature, that wasn't on file. But Harry knew it felt familiar, so he let the signature envelope his sense. Nothing.

Sighing he placed the case down, and picked up another he had just finished. He looked it over for a moment, making sure he was correct in his deductions, and then looked at the time. Sighing he picked up the materials and headed down to the courtrooms to try a Mr. Macintosh for murdering his wife using a severing charm.

HHHHHHH

Harry groaned when he realized that he had 15 minutes to meet Hermione. He quickly used a cleansing charm on himself and his clothes. Than he placed a healing charm on his left side. The trial had gotten out of hand, and Mr. Macintosh had tried to kill Harry. No surprise. What did surprise him was the terror in the man's eyes. Then again, he had been sentenced to Azkaban, and now that the Dementors were magically bound there, it was a place of dread. But the trial had revealed that the man had killed 3 other women, all previous wives, that he had married under false names.

When Harry looked in the mirror he nodded. "I think you would approve." Than he apparated into Hogsmeade. He took a deep breath before entering the Hog's Head. He was surprised to find it empty. It had never been a hot spot, but it had never been empty either. Mineria, the new owner after Aberforth had died, was still there, cleaning the counters. She saw Harry and then nodded in recognition. Harry nodded back, but heard the door open behind him. Turning he saw a sight.

Hermione was standing there is a deep purple dress. It echoed the blue dress she had worn for the Yule ball, but this one was much more feminine. A pair of purple stones sat in her ears, and her face glowed. "Wow Hermione, you look..." Harry was speechless. He was also confused.

"Harry!" Hermione wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you so much for the dress!" And then Harry understood. Ron was holding up his own, so Harry smiled in real satisfaction, without taking credit.

The two of them walked over to a table, and if Hermione noticed the lack of people, she didn't comment. They sat at the table and Mineria brought over two glasses of water. Though she gave Harry a look, and Harry suddenly knew that Ron was hiding in here somewhere. He grinned at the woman, and she nodded at him.

"So... Ron." Harry began.

"Do we have to talk about him?" She said, but Harry could hear the suppressed emotion.

"That's why we're here." There was a moment's silence, and Harry asked the most obvious question. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, meeting his eyes as though she was surprised he had asked such a question.

"What could he do to make you.. happier?"

Harry watched as her eyes filled with tears. "If... he could just stop."

"Stop..."

"Harry, he asks for me to be loyal, but he doesn't... he hasn't..." Hermione took a gulp of her water then he saw her try to focus herself. "Why won't he commit?"

"Maybe he has, and it is hard to see it yet."

"But Harry..."

Harry was growing impatient. Hermione was working herself into a frenzy every second, and he knew this could go sour if Ron didn't do something soon. But he couldn't let Hermione know, so he kept it from his face. "Hermione. Give him another chance, I am sure he will _surprise_ you." Harry said holding emphasis on the 'surprise'

Hermione seemed shocked, but Ron apparently took a hint, because suddenly there was an explosion of confetti. And flying out from the confetti was a orange fur ball. The kitten landed neatly in Hermione's lap, and she looked down at it in surprise. "Harry?" she asked even as her eyes never left the cat. Harry just grinned and slid from his seat. Hermione looked up at that, but spotted something behind him. Harry turned around and saw Ron standing there wearing dress robes and holding a bunch of purple lilacs intermixed with white tulips. Harry heard Hermione gasp, and saw that she was staring steadily at the flowers, though he didn't understand.

Ron came to stand next to Harry. "Thanks mate." Harry grinned at him and clapped him on the back. He stood back and watched as Ron approached Hermione, and she rose to meet him. He handed her the flowers, after she had put the kitten on her shoulder. Hermione's eyes watered. "I chose the dress to remind you of the first moment I found out I loved you. I chose purple because it means magic and mystery, everything you mean to me." Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes. "The kitten is because I know how much Crookshanks meant to you, even if the two of us never got along. So I got you another one, it doesn't have a name yet." Ron paused.

Hermione smiled deeply at Ron. "Philia Agape." It obviously meant something to Ron, because he grinned widely at her. "And... the flowers."

Harry heard the hope in her voice and watched Ron eager for the answer. "Lilacs, because you were my first love. And tulips because I want to ask for forgiveness for being a royal ass to you." Hermione had tears pouring unabashedly down her face. Her voice caught though when Ron dropped down to one knee. "I know that in the Wizarding world we do this different, but I love you, and all of your Muggle quirks. So Miss. Hermione Jean Granger, Will you Marry me?"

"YES!" Hermione leapt toward him, and Harry quickly levitated the cat and flowers, to keep them from destruction. He then levitated them to the waiting Mineria. Mineria gave him a watery smile and Harry slipped from the room. Outside he paused and took a deep breath. "I guess they won't give me long, until I need to do the same..." but Harry stopped talking when he spotted a man slinking in the dark, and something flashed in his direction. Something silver.

Without any hesitation he ran toward the man. The moment the man saw him he ran, and it was then that Harry pulled out his wand. He threw a stupify spell after the man, but the man dodged it and ran faster. Harry through another spell and it sliced at the man's hand. Gently, but enough that it would give most men pause. But this man dropped what he was holding and continued to run. Harry tried to catch him, but it was only seconds later when the man disappeared. After trying to find him, and not succeeding, he went back.

He found a an oddly shaped silver object laying on the stone, and he realized it was a mirror. Cautiously he lifted the mirror, and even though he knew there was magic on it, he couldn't' help turning it over, and green eyes blinked in surprise.

* * *

_Freya_

* * *

Freya whistled as she looked down at her current case. She was trying to hunt down a man, known for using metals in rituals. Rituals that usually required a sacrifice. Freya wasn't whistling about the case, but more the contentment she felt. Ron had finally proposed to Hermione, and Hermione had been coming to her lately to help pick out different aspects of the wedding. "You need to hurry up." She told Harry. She knew he would understand.

"Hurry up?" Freya looked up and spotted Hermione. 'I suppose that I do need to hurry and decide what color theme I should have! I mean white is traditional in the Muggle world, but here, it's black. But I simply couldn't wear a black wedding dress when..."

"Hermione!" The woman paused. "Can we talk about this later?"

"I..."

"You don't want to leave Mineria out do you?"

Hermione bowed her head. "No..."

"Ok then. Let's meet at the Hog's Head tonight. 6 o'clock. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Thank you so much Freya!" Than Hermione turned and fled the room.

Freya looked at the time and saw that she had about 25 minutes before she needed to leave. She she looked down at the photo of the man. He had short hair, or at least he had had short hair. It was impossible to say that he wouldn't have changed his appearance. But she memorized his face anyway.

She put away the photo and pulled out the rest of his files. He had been using blood and metals, mostly gold and silver to create some sort of ritual, though even Hermione's group in the Research Division had no idea what the intent was. "What do you think?" She asked leaning back so Harry could see the symbols. "Remind you of anything?" Suddenly her warning buzzer went off, and Freya looked at the time. 5 minutes. Freya picked up a few cases and then headed toward her meeting with the Minister.

FFFFFFF

Once Freya realized she would be running a little late, she sent one of the Ministry owls with a note telling her to get started. Fifteen minutes later she was still looking at the new information she had received. All of the sacrifices had had their eyes pulled out. The only reason that it had not been noticed before, was a very discreet blocking charm, that made the eyes avert from that part of the face. It was more interesting, when there were no signs of the eyes. That meant that this ritual man was either eating the eyes, or taking them somewhere else. Freya had a sudden image of a necklace of eyeballs hanging from the man's neck. She shuddered. And pushed the papers away. She had been here long enough.

She stood, and had to stretch, but then she pulled off her ministry robes and hung them near the door. She knew that Harry liked to wear them around, not to brag, but just remind everyone that he wasn't only the boy-who-lived. But Freya didn't feel the need. The ones who called her the girl-who-lived, would probably call her that, regardless of what she wore or did. But Harry just didn't understand.

She paused by a mirror real quick, and nodded at her reflection. Hair was still in a complex braid, makeup was still invisible to the untrained eye, and her outfit was comfortable but flattering. But Freya still felt weird not seeing her glasses. Harry didn't go to the muggle world and have the procedure to fix his eyes like Freya had. Freya thought it had something to do with him being more... wary then she was. But she was glad she had done it, as it made her eyes shine out. Freya grinned at the space where Harry would be "I'm stopping." She said, knowing he would be berating her for taking so long.

Finally she apparated into Hogsmeade, but realized she had made an error, and was a few blocks from the Hog's Head. But she felt no rush as she walked in that direction, enjoying the crisp air. But she can across an alley, and as she peaked inside she saw two men conversing in hushed tones. Her Auror sense went on high alert. She accidently made a little noise, and the two men turned toward her. And Freya saw that one of the men, was the man she was hunting for. But neither of them saw her, she was so grateful her black hair helped hide her in the shadows. And Freya saw the second man hand something to her hunted. It glinted in the light, and Freya knew it was silver. But then suddenly a door opened into the alley, and light flooded it. The two men bolted, her hunted straight toward her. She put out her foot, and he went sprawling and Freya absently heard a 'clunk' in the darkness, but she dodge the spell aimed her way and the man used that moment to get up and run. Freya chased after him, but she had to leap into an alley to avoid a spell that filled the entire passage, and when she bent around the corner he was gone.

"Shit!" Freya went into the alley. She felt his magical signature and stored it away for later use, as his had never been recorded previously. But then she tried to follow him, but had to quickly give up, due to his complete absence. The Minister was going to kill her if he ever found out that she had let the man slip through her fingers. But curiosity had her back the direction she had come, and she found a silver mirror laying face down on the ground. Auror training made her cautious but she picked it up and turned it over. Than felt her eyes widen in Surprise.

* * *

"Harry?" Freya asked incredulously.

"Freya?" Harry echoed back to her. And both of them froze.

"This isn't possible." Freya said.

"But..."

"Yes I know."

Than the two sets of eyes looked at each other. There was a pause, then slowly both began to have identical grins. Finally Harry broke the silence. "Hello Freya, it is so nice to actually meet you."

"Hello Harry. I am so glad."

Than they both burst into laughter. But quickly stifled it, as Harry had Hermione and Ron running his way, and Freya had Hermione and Mineria. They both hid the mirror. Knowing that they would never be able to turn it over now. Not now that it had provided a connection to their other self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your support! I am so... humbled, I guess, that this story is getting the response it has. This is my last update of the year (since next Monday will be January 6th 2014). So thank you so much for everything you have given me during this year. This chapter isn't super exciting, but it is important to get some footholds before the big bit in the next chapter. So I don't sweep you guys away into a sea of confusion.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, or PM me. I love all the support I get.**

**-Lucy Kent**

* * *

_Freya_

* * *

When she went to the restroom after reentering the Hog's Head, Freya went into a stall, shut the door, and muttered a few spells to keep her privacy. Than with growing anticipation she pulled out the mirror from where she had put it (tucked in the back of her jeans) and turned it to look into the silver. And saw her own reflection.

Panic filled her. "Harry? Harry please..." Freya could hear the anxiety in her voice. She turned to the spot where he would be later. "Please say you are still there..." She gulped down her panic, "I...I don't think I can... survive without you." A chuckle of slight hysteria broke out of her throat. She sat abruptly on the covered toilet. Then placed her head in her hands, the mirror laying face down in her lap. "Maybe the mirror was a dream." She looked up to the spot in the stall. "I can't believe how much I just wanted proof that I wasn't crazy." Her fingers swept up to brush the lightning bolt scar.

But then her fingers fell, and she pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on top of them, the mirror tucked between her knees and chest. She felt a few tears escape from her eyes. But kept herself from a full out sob. "You are all I have..." She whispered. And it was true. Harry had Ron and Hermione, but Ron and Harry were much closer friends than Freya and Hermione. And once Hermione and Ron had gotten together, Freya and Ron's friendship had become one of passing. Neither hanging out without Hermione. And Harry had Ginny. Ginny had never liked Freya as anything more than a Hero. And the entire Basilisk bit had only sealed that fate, and barred from any true friendship. And Freya had no one like Ginny in her life.

After allowing herself to mope for a few minutes, she wiped the tear trails away from her face, and stood. She tucked the mirror back into her jeans, although checking first and seeing only herself. She released the spells on the stall, exited and stood in front of the mirror. She unbraided than re-braided her hair, tucking the loose strands back in. She then took a look at her face, and saw her red, and slightly puffy eyes. No make up would hide it, so she cast an illusion charm that hid the signs of her distress. She looked through the mirror at to where Harry would be. "Sorry." She smiled. "This isn't me." With that she took a deep breath, and left the bathroom to Hermione and Mineria.

FFFFFFF

Freya dropped warily into bed. But with a groan she sat up, placing a pillow behind her. She pulled the file from her nightstand. She opened it on her lap and stared at the face of the man. He smirked at her, than turned to show his left profile. She then picked up her mirror, glancing quickly at her own reflection, and held it in front of the picture. "What were you going to do with this?" She asked, unable to accept that she didn't know where the man had disappeared to. The man just smirked at her again.

Sighing, Freya looked into the mirror again. She saw her own eyes reflected sadly back to her. She had been checking it almost desperately, at every private moment she had had. But it was to no use. She hadn't seen Harry again. She had tried every spell she knew, but nothing had changed; and Freya was beginning to wonder whether she had really seen Harry reflected back to her. Even the fact that she had heard his voice was cause for doubt. A mirror could not transport sound.

Freya let the mirror drop to her raised knee and closed her eyes against the headache, and heartache. "Freya..." Freya felt herself freeze at the desperate male voice. Slowly she opened her eyes and lifted the mirror, and her breath became trapped when she saw Harry reflected back at her, his surprise and relief evident.

"Harry..." She whispered softly, doubting what she was seeing.

"Freya!" His face lit up. "Oh Freya..." He sounded as surprised and pleased as Freya was slowly allowing herself to feel.

"Harry... are you really... are you..." Freya stopped before she broke into the tears that threatened.

His face softened. "Yes Freya. I am really here."

"But why now!" She nearly screamed.

"I don't... know... I have been trying..." His face lit up with embarrassment.

Freya knew him well enough to know what the rest of his sentence was. "I have been too..." Their eyes met with mirroring embarrassment. "Why do you think it's working now?"

"Well... where are you right now?"

"At home... in bed actually." Harry's eyes filled with some sort of knowledge. "What is it?"

"Let me test it first. Put the mirror down and look back into it in about 20 seconds. Than put it down again and 20 seconds later look at it again."

"Ok..." Freya knew Harry was crazy, but it sounded like he was headed that way. But she put the mirror on the bed, letting go, counted to twenty and picked it up. And was shocked to find that she saw only herself. Slight panic filled her, but she did as he had said, put it down and at twenty looked again in relief at Harry's face. "Harry what was..."

"What time is it there?" He interrupted.

"Um..." Freya cast a time telling charm. "9:26pm."

"The same as..." He paused. "Ok next test. Put the mirror down, wait a minute and look in it. And then put it back down, wait a minute and pick it back up." Freya nodded, knowing that Harry was up to something, and put the Mirror down. She cast the Tempus charm again and picked the mirror up a minute later. She saw only herself. She placed the mirror back on the bed, waited one more minute and lifted the mirror to see Harry's eager face. "One last test. Put the mirror down, wait 20 seconds and pick it back up."

"Only once?"

He grinned at her. "Only once."

"Ok." She said grinning back, and when she picked the mirror back up she saw Harry's face. "So now, tell me what is going on."

"I think I figured it out. It's all about time and position."

"What do you mean?"

"When we both look at the mirror at the same time, but from different locations, we don't see anything. And even if we are in the same place, unless we are both touching the mirror it only reflects us back. But luckily it isn't a matter of timing. Even if I am holding the mirror before you do, as long as we are both holding it at the same time in the same place, we can see each other."

"Really?" Freya could feel her growing excitement.

"Well from the tests I just did, yes." Freya chuckled as a thought struck her. "What?"

"I am glad we both moved into the same house, and sleep in the same room minus which furniture we have. We even placed the bed in the same place."

Harry chuckled. 'You know you are right. I never thought about that. I was probably reflecting you in my choices, since you moved here almost a week before I did. Even if we bought the house on the same day."

Freya felt her buzzed mood slow slightly. "This is..."

"Weird." He finished for her and nodded, his own smile fading slightly. "Talking to you and getting a response... I have wanted it for..."

"So long..." They said together and chuckled.

"I know Harry; for so long we have been communicating with this." Freya pulled the battered red leather book out from under the pillow. She had to replace her face with the book to show what she meant as the mirror was only as big as her face. "I feel like getting rid of it now... I never used it as a diary."

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"First we don't know if this will last forever. We also don't want to use it all the time, what if someone sees. A mirror that can transport sound as well as another face, it could be taken from us for study purposes, and if they ever asked us about it... well let's say that Mungo's wouldn't let us communicate in a diary."

With a sinking heart Freya nodded. "You're right."

"I know Freya. I really do. I want to carry this around everywhere and talk to you all the time. Not that I don't do that anyway, but to hear your response immediately and not have to wait a day and a half..." His eyes closed.

"Harry. You are right. We can't do that. But we can arrange to talk, once a day or something like that. What about in the mornings?"

"Why the mornings? Neither of us like to wake up especially early."

"I know, but just think, during the day we can go about as normal, speaking to where the other will be asking questions, communicating all that fun stuff. Than at night we dream, and see all of the messages and nuances of the others life. And when we wake up, we can answer the questions. That way we get immediate responses, well not immediate, but only have to wait till the next morning!" Freya could tell she was speaking faster and louder with every word, but the growing excitement echoed on Harry's face only prompted her to continue.

"Freya you are simply brilliant!" He grinned broadly at her. "So we should arrange a time now."

"Well you have to go to work at about 8:30am normally, and I try to be there around 8:15..."

"Simply because you took my hour as a challenge."

Freya sticking her tongue out at Harry was the only sign she gave that she had heard him. " What about we talk at 7:30am. Or try. I mean both of us will probably have a problem sometimes waking up that early, especially if we have late nights, but we would know about late nights if because of the dreams. What do you think?"

"I think you are crazy. But still brilliant. Actually being awake at 7:30 every morning is going to take forever to get used to. Just in case, how about if the other isn't in the mirror by 7:45, we move on. That way one is waiting forever if the other got called into work early, or slept in."

"Agreed. Where should we talk?"

"I say the kitchen, that way we both can get some coffee. How about 7:30 sitting on our bar stool?" Freya instantly pictured the wooden bar stool one the end of the kitchen bar. The one both always sat in.

"Sounds perfect."

There was a moment's silence where they both stared at each other, neither deigning to speak up first.

"Freya..."

"Harry..."

They both chuckled after speaking in the same moment. "Freya, I would love to talk to you all night..."

"And I would talk to you too. But we both have work in the morning."

"Not to mention we each had a late night chase, so we are both going to be sore."

"I know." There was another pause. "Goodnight Harry. I'll see you in the morning." Freya's heart flew at being able to say that."

Harry smiled at her as though he knew what she was thinking, which was probably the case after years of sharing their thoughts. "Goodnight Freya. I'll see you you bright and early at 7:30." He winced at the hour and Freya chuckled.

They both stared at each other, neither wanting to break the connection. But Freya gathered her courage and put the mirror on her nightstand. She removed the files from her bed, no longer interested in reading their material, and whispered "Nox." And allowed herself to fall asleep in bed, after setting an alarm for 7:15.

* * *

_Harry_

* * *

Harry was awake and energized by 7am. He had woken up a full hour before their arranged time meeting. So far he had had... Harry recounted in his head then groaned. 6 cups of coffee already. No wonder he was practically exploding with energy despite the hour. After pacing, he decided to take a hot shower. Not that he needed it, but it might help him relax.

He entered his wonderful bathroom and took a moment to appreciate the top of the life shower, with it's shower head with 17 different settings, 12 of them magical in nature. He stripped and climbed behind the glass door. He turned the water on, and chose setting 14, the one designed to feel like a gentle waterfall.

As he stood beneath the flowing water, he thought about Freya's day. He had grown used to the similarities between their lives, but sometimes certain things, like Hermione walking in on both of them talking to their alternates, still shocked him. It wasn't all that interesting until she was walking by the alley. The man who had given the mirror to the second man had seemed familiar though he couldn't place him. And then Freya had chased the second man just like Harry had. Their first conversation was interesting to see again... a chime sounded and Harry quickly turned off the water. He had 5 minutes. It was then that he realized he had been falling asleep standing, regardless of the coffee which seemed to have already passed him by.

He dressed in some of his comfy clothes, and slunk into the stool picking up the mirror. Nothing happened... panic filled Harry though he hid it from his face. But he let the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, go when she appeared a few moment's later. Harry watched her face light up, and he knew she had been wondering whether it had been a dream or not... again. "Good morning Freya."

"Good morning Harry!" She was practically glowing with happiness.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Oh you know..." A twinkle of amusement filled her eyes, "My dreams were all about the strange day of this guy I know..."

"Oh? Someone I should know about?" He couldn't help teasing. And it was with a sense of fulfillment that he was finally able to see her reaction, rather than read her censored version. At first her face filled with shock, than it sank into near disgust.

"Harry, I do NOT think of you like that... if anything you are more of a brother."

Harry couldn't resist needling her a bit more, as happiness flowed through his veins. "A brother you see have sex and masterbate?"

Her face turned bright red and she sputtered. "HARRY YOU KNOW VERY WELL I DON'T ACTUALLY WATCH THAT!" He chuckled. "Maybe I should..." Harry saw her sudden change of heart.

"No don't go! I'm sorry truly I am. It's just... I have always wanted to see what happens when I tease you, WHEN I tease you."

She watched him dubiously before a forgiving smile touched her lips. "Like to watch me get teased huh?"

Harry felt his face burn to a matching degree. "Ok. I think this is enough of this conversation. And no I don't. You are my sister..." Harry trailed off. That wasn't right...

But he saw her face fill with such happiness. "Harry... I ..."

He gathered his courage. "Freya, it is odd to think of you as a female version of myself. I would rather think of you as a sibling... a twin actually... I always have... imagined that..." Harry heard himself move to whispering in embarrassment.

"You mean knowing everything you know, you would want me as a sister?"

"I would like to consider it like that... if that's ok."

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "Yes very much."

He smiled at her. He knew that this truly meant something to her, not only because she said it did, but because his Freya hardly ever cried, or teared up. She was too strong for it. Though he secretly agreed with her Hermione, that she just was bottling up her emotions. But true concession to that, would mean admitting that his Hermione was right about saying the same things. "So what do you think about the mirror bit now that you've seen my half."

"I think you actually found the man first."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about it... before 7:30." Harry noticed her lack of specifics, and wondered just when she had woken up, but let her continue. "The man you saw, he was the man who gave the mirror to the man I am hunting." Harry felt his confusion. But thought it through and realized that maybe she was right, the man he had chased could have been the first man not the second one she had chased. That would explain his nagging feeling of knowing the first man. Harry nodded for her to continue. "I think you found that man before he was able to meet up with the man I was after."

"The man you were after..."

Freya looked at him strangely. "Yes, the man that I am hunting for in my newest case."

Harry then realized he had been paying so much attention to everything else, he hadn't even looked at her case like he normally did. "Sorry, I wasn't..."

She smiled as she interrupted. "It's fine. But it makes me wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"What if your case and mine are related."

"Go on..."

"Well you have been hunting for a silver thief, and I have been dealing with a man using sacrifice and silver to ... do something. Though we still don't know what the purpose of his rituals."

"Yes, but he was using silver _and_ gold in all of these rituals. I have only had cases where silver is missing."

"True..."

"I'll concede it is possible, especially considering I am pretty sure my thief was meeting up with your ritual man to give him this silver mirror. But that could have been a one time deal. I say let's treat them as separate cases until we have proof that they are related."

She nodded reluctantly, and Harry watched as she sipped her coffee. Than she derailed him with a sudden topic change. "I am sorry about Ginny." Harry suddenly remembered Ginny freaking out on him after he had left Ron and Hermione at the pub. She had caught him staring into the mirror and calling for Freya. Harry hadn't been able to explain, and Ginny had left in a huff. "I bet she has thoughts that you might be cheating."

"What! Ginny trusts me. She would never think that of me like that."

"Ok... but I know girls Harry. Regardless of trust, seeing the man you love," Freya choked a little, and Harry knew of the Hufflepuff she was remembering, as it was the only man she had loved... to any degree. "calling for another girl. Then not explaining why... it would cause doubt in any girl's heart."

"I suppose..."

"I am right Harry. You need to go and apologize to her. Today."

Harry chuckled. "All right." Freya had been the one to help Harry realize his jealousy monster during 6th year had been his way of showing love. "But I can't just apologize without explaining."

"Say it was a scrying experiment that some old woman from Department of Seers and Foreknowledge begged your help with. But you were too embarrassed to admit it before."

Harry grinned at her, he would feel bad lying to Ginny, but it would be one secret. Plus he could hardly explain Freya to her. "Thank you Freya." Harry watched her mouth quirk into a smile. But then Harry noticed that it was 8am, meaning they had already talked for half an hour. "Freya, we should go. You don't want to arrive at 8:16 or anything like that."

"Funny. Very funny." She smiled again, and Harry smiled back, secretly glad he could make her smile. "Alright. Well I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**PREWARNING! This chapter does have some rape content. Not too detailed or anything like that. But it is there. Also this is not a happy-go-lucky chapter. Obviously. But I hope you enjoy it regardless. Thank you for reading.**

**I love support!**

**Also sorry about the lateness, something was up with site and I couldn't post any earlier than this.**

**-Lucy Kent**

* * *

_Freya_

* * *

When Harry's face suddenly disappeared and her own was reflected back again, Freya felt her heart drop just a bit. She turned to where Harry would be, "I miss you already." She cracked a smiled but than she finished her cup of coffee and went to get dressed for the day. She chose to where golden brown robes. They reminded her a bit of Lockhart, but were less flamboyant. She wore them because she knew she looked good in the them, and also because when she did, she was given more space.

She took full use of her celebrity status sometimes, especially on days where she didn't want to get caught in congested areas. And today was just such a day, and she noted with satisfaction as the usual packed Ministry Atrium parted for her. She caught the eyes of one of the guard and he smirked at her, and she smirked back as she walked to his side.

"Morning Potter." He said, his eyes still watching the crowds behind him.

"Morning Thomas."

"What can I help you with today?"

"I need you to keep an ear in the usual channels for anyone talking about a silver mirror."

"Anything specific?"

"Naw, just the mirror. Buying, selling, lost, found. Whatever you can find."

"Will do."

Freya smiled at him before patting his arm and moving on. Dean Thomas was a good guy, stood for all the right things. But his tendency for gambling had lead him to the Black Market. Freya was the one who had caught him, but rather than turn him in, they had struck a deal. Thomas gathered the information she asked for, and she kept the Aurors off his tail. He didn't do anything strictly illegal, but his mere presence in the Market would cost him his job.

Once in her office Freya felt herself fall into her chair. She turned to Harry. "I know you don't like this deal. But we need to know more about the mirror." She paused than grinned at the space.

FFFFFFF

Freya looked up from her paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. She grinned at her. "Hey Lyra, what do you need?"

"Hey Freya. I was sent by the Minister. He wants to speak to you."

"Immediately?"

Lyra nodded her brown bob solemnly. "Yes."

Freya couldn't keep the sigh in, but she stood and walked to the woman. Lyra Walker was secretary to the Minister. Although they weren't the closest of friends, she found Lyra's lack of star struck eyes a pleasant relief. "Any idea what it's about?"

Lyra shook her head. "No. But I can tell you this, the Minister received an owl from Hogwarts a few minutes before telling me to fetch you. Since he sent me directly, it is probably something important."

"Well if I am heading to Hogwarts that might be a bit of relief."

"Why?"

"I need to visit one of the professors there anyway. I try to visit Professor Trelawney as often as possible."

"Ah I see..."

* * *

_Harry_

* * *

"Harry!" Harry groaned and rolled over toward the voice.

"What is it Ginny?" There was a silence and he opened his eyes to see Ginny sitting up, clutching the blankets to her chest, tears filling her eyes. "What's the matter!" Harry shot up and grabbed his wand. "What happened?"

Ginny sniffed. "You said..."

"I said..."

"You said that Freya was an old woman in the Seer department."

Harry quickly checked the time; 3am. He held back a groan. "Yes."

Ginny seemed more put out. "Than why are you dreaming about her?"

"What?"

"Why did you just call her name in your sleep?"

Harry thought quickly. He hadn't ever had his dreams of Freya interrupted before. But he had never called out Freya's name. At least he didn't know if he had. He rubbed at the growing headache with his hand. "I don't know." He replied honestly.

"Are you... are you sleeping with her?"

Harry's eyes shot up to Ginny. Disregarding the fact that Ginny thought it was an old woman, even the thought of... Harry shuddered. "No!" He answered fervently. That was like asking if he wanted to sleep with Hermione!

Harry could see the blatant distrust in her eyes. "I think I should go." She slipped from the bed, and Harry saw her moon illuminated form slip from his bed.

He quickly grabbed his glasses and turned to the now clear form. Which had managed to get a shirt and underwear on. "Come on Ginny. Come back to bed. It's three in the morning."

"I don't think I can." Ginny refused to look his way.

"Ginny it isn't whatever you are thinking. I can promise you that."

Ginny whipped around to him. "Do you think of her or me more in a day?"

Her question caught him off guard. "What?"

"Harry I have been around you for most of my life. I can tell when you are distracted. You have been zoning out a lot lately. And if you had been thinking about me when you were caught. You would have blushed, or looked shocked, or lascivious. But no."

"Ginny I have had so much on my plate with..."

She interrupted him. "Do you think of me? or her?" Harry knew she would see the lie if he immediately declared that he thought more of Ginny. So he tried to think of an explanation that wouldn't require the full truth. She would never trust him anyway. Unless she saw Freya in the mirror. But what if only he could see Freya? "I knew it." Harry quickly looked up at Ginny, and saw her resolute. "Harry. I love you. I truly do."

"And I love you!" Harry shot back. Slightly surprised at his own admission, he rarely uttered those words. For reasons he'd rather not think about.

Ginny sniffed, and Harry saw tears fall from her eyes. He slid out of bed to go to her, but she took a step back. "No Harry. I mean, yes. I mean. I know you love me. In your own way. But I think that... it's just not." Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. Than opened them with more determination. "I don't think you love me, as much as I love you. And I just... can't anymore."

Harry felt his face drain of all blood. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, we fight a lot. Sure we make up. But we have been together for so long, but you haven't even... you never talk... I need someone who wants to commit to me. Not someone who takes me in his arms only when he wants to feel loved." That hit Harry straight in his heart, no matter how much it wasn't true. He stared at her in disbelief. "I think that we should stop."

"Stop..." he asked his disbelief flavoring his voice.

Ginny flinched but seemed to gather her courage once more. "Yes stop. And unless... unless you decide that I am worth more to you then this Freya girl you are seeing." She held up a hand and forestalled anything Harry would have interrupted with. "I don't want to see you." Ginny finally met his gaze, and Harry flinched under the pain he saw there. "Good bye Harry." And she apparated out of his flat.

HHHHHHH

When Harry's alarm went off, Harry found himself still sitting at the end of his bed staring into space. Trying to piece together what had happened. But his alarm shook him out of it. And he realized with a sense of relief, that in 10 minutes he would be speaking to Freya again. She understood girls, being one herself, she was also more level headed than he was. She would solve his problems.

He rushed and sat there waiting, with the mirror in his hands. The time to meet came. And passed. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. Finally a full hour had passed. The time to meet was completely over. But Harry still sat there. Waiting. An hour and a half. Two hours. At 9:46am, exactly 2 hours and 16 minutes after when Freya was supposed to appear, Harry saw the fireplace behind him flash green and an angry Ron Weasley stomp through.

"Harry Potter!" he shouted, his voice livid. There was no guessing where Ginny had gone that night. Harry still sat there looking in the mirror. Waiting. But he saw the angry Ron storm up behind him. "Are you that much of a narcissist?" Ron grabbed the mirror from Harry's hands, and Harry immediately began to panic. He stood and tried to retrieve the mirror. "REALLY?" Ron roared. "All you care about is this mirror? No 'hello Ron'. No 'good morning Ron' no 'I BROKE YOUR SISTER'S HEART BY SLEEPING AROUND RON!" And Harry's heart dropped at Ron chucked the mirror across the room.

Ignoring the livid expression on Ron's face, Harry dodged the body and went to save the mirror. But found that Ron had caught him by the back of the shirt. And he immediately stopped struggling knowing he wouldn't be able to save the mirror now. He watched in heartbreaking slow motion as the mirror slid to the stone floor near his fireplace. Watched the light reflected in the mirror, and could have sworn he saw Freya's smiling face before the sound of shattering glass had him falling boneless to the floor, Ron having released him.

He wanted to rush over to the mirror. He wanted to check. But no. He just... couldn't. Freya hadn't come. Maybe he had been crazy. Maybe it had all been dreams. The stress hit Harry hard and he felt his conviction waver. He vaguely heard Ron calling his name. Either in panic, or anger he didn't care. He felt his body being moved. He was lain on the bed. He stared blankly up at the ceiling. Not thinking of anything. He wasn't even sure why he was just laying here. There was something he was supposed to...nope. It was gone. He saw flashes of Raven hair, flashes of red hair.

He heard a calming voice, and allowed his head to fall to the left. There he was greeted with a crying Hermione. Hermione was smart. She could bring back... her. He lifted his hand and she caught it. His language escaped him... but he could remember. "Mirror..." She saw his eyes leave him and look at something behind him. But looking behind him would take too much effort. He saw her say something. He blinked.

When he opened his eyes he found the lights in his room drastically different. Now there was only fire and a few lamps lighting his room. But he had more energy than last time. He slowly moved his head, and saw four people in his room. Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, and someone who was dressed as a healer. Hermione immediately rushed over to him, and he saw her speaking, but a rushing sound blocked out all noise. He remembered what he told her last. And repeated it. "Mirror?" She shed new tears, but let go of his hand. Immediately the healer, _why was there a healer here?_ and Malfoy came over to replace Hermione. Malfoy was nice. He was a healer. Harry felt his eyebrows squish in confusion. Why were there two healers here?

Malfoy reached out his hand, and held a vial. Ok. He could trust Malfoy. Without hesitation, he took the bottle between his lips and drank the liquid down. He was glad his senses were muffled, he was sure it tasted horrid. Harry found himself watching Malfoy. Malfoy was good at healing. He had helped him when... when... he wanted to close his eyes and think, but he knew suddenly. If he closed his eyes, he would hurl. So he stared at Malfoy's grey eyes waiting for the confusion to die down. A name came to him, and he felt it slip his lips. He saw a varying degree of expressions of the faces around him. But what was the name... he said it again to try and catch hold of it. No such luck. So he tried again. "ya." That wasn't right. But this time he heard the name and everything came rushing back him. "Freya."

Ignoring the expressions around him he closed his eyes. Freya. His second half. Of sorts anyway. Malfoy. Harry's eyes shot open. Malfoy was a healer in Freya's life. Not his. He didn't know what Malfoy did here. But he had taken a potion from him. Shit. Harry felt his defenses fly up and he wordlessly summoned his wand and pointed it at the blonde git.

"That's better." Was all Malfoy said before he stepped back and the healer took his place. Whoever she was, she ran scans over his body, clucking every few seconds. In fact, she reminded him of Madam Pomfrey. Harry turned to Hermione.

"What happened?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but the healer cut in. "What do you remember Mr. Potter."

"Ginny woke me up. We argued about..." Harry paused. Something about Freya was bugging him. He closed his eyes and thought hard. What was bugging him? There was something green...

"See it didn't work. I knew we shouldn't have let Malfoy in on this." Ron said suddenly.

"Shut it Ron. I remember what I was arguing about with you sister. But... I didn't..." Harry's eyes opened suddenly. "Did I fall asleep? At any point was I asleep?" Hermione looked worried nodded. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit." Something was wrong with Freya. But he couldn't... "What happened to me. Tell me now." He demanded. Looking at the healer.

"The mirror in your possession..." Harry turned to Malfoy. "...had a Dark curse on it. It wouldn't have affected you on a daily basis. But depending on the care given to it, it returns it to it's owner. Taken good care of, nothing happens. Shattered against the wall... well it does it's best to return the favor."

"What does that mean? Why are some of my memories foggy? I NEED TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!" Harry couldn't help yelling.

Malfoy smirked contemptuously at Harry. "Because memories are what hold us together. Perhaps some of them sat on the edge of a shatter."

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy." The healer cut in.

"NO IT ISN'T." He shouted at the healer, and the healer sat back stunned. "Do you have anything that will bring them clearer. There is... something I _have_ to remember. Clearly."

Malfoy eyed him. "Yes. But it is Dark Magic. Are you sure you are up for that Potter."

"Yes." He said meeting Malfoy's eyes resolutely.

"Mr. Potter. That isn't legal." The healer began.

"Hermoine, Ron. Are you going to tell anyone in any dark magic I willingly partake in?" Hermione shook her head, and Ron followed moments later. "Healer." He began because he still didn't know the woman's name. "This is important. Do not interfere."

"Well I never." The woman sat back in a huff.

"Go on Malfoy. I need the memory clear."

"Only one?"

"Yes. Only one."

Malfoy lifted a brow. "What one? I can easily repair one memory. But I need to know when the memory took place."

"I need the memory of the time when I slept while under the Dark Magic."

"A dream?" Malfoy sneered.

"YES! It's a dream. But it is bloody important!"

Malfoy looked taken aback, but then nodded. "Very well. Hold still." Malfoy muttered something than Harry closed his eyes and remembered.

HHHHHHH

Freya sat in a dungeon. Well more precisely she she was chained to the dungeon. Her waist was strapped to where the wall and floor met. Her arms were up and spread away from her. Her legs were the same, but chained to the floor. Even her neck was bolted to the wall. She wasn't crying. But Harry noted with sickness that she was still wearing her Lockhart robes. The ones she had been wearing the day before.

She also had numerous cuts along her arms, face, and legs. Cuts that were bleeding slowly, and didn't look like they were stopping. And judging by the small piles of blood around them, had been bleeding for a while. Chained next to her was a woman Harry had never seen, but was given the same treatment, but her piles of blood were much larger. and she was covered in a blood red blanket. The door to the dungeon opened and Harry turned and saw three figures in blood red robes and white faceless masks enter through a door at the top of some stairs.

They went down the stairs, utterly silent. There wasn't even the sound of footsteps in the echoey room. Harry couldn't contemplate the amount and skill of the spells on each men that made it possible. One of the figures flicked his was to the second female, there was a flash of green, and then the woman slumped down dead.

Finally the three stood in front of Freya. One of them flicked their wand, barely visible from the long cuffs on the sleeves, and all of Freya's clothes disappeared. Harry saw the fear appear in her eyes. The third, who had not yet cast any spells. Cast a diagnostic spell. Harry peered over their shoulder and noticed that her blood was at the bare minimum. And she was bleeding at the same speed her heart was able to produce blood. The third one lifted a hand, and Harry saw the distinctly feminine hand grip the second one's shoulder. The hood bobbed.

Harry watched in dawning horror, as the man; who was now definitely a man; lifted his robes to his waist and tied it off. Revealing that he wore nothing underneath, and that he apparently found Freya's predicament exciting. Harry quickly looked at Freya. He found her eyes resolute, but tears pouring from them. Harry refused to watch the man, but watched Freya. And realized she was probably focusing on him. Her expression never wavered as Harry peripherally saw the man running his disgusting hands all over her. Than there was a sudden movement. There was no doubt in Harry's mind what had just happened. And as the pain took over Freya's eyes she cried out for the first time. "Harry!"

It continued to go on, and even though Harry knew that Freya couldn't see him, he kept looking her in the eye, doing anything he could think of to project himself to her. Harry didn't know if it helped or not. But he was relieved to see her slowly falling unconscious. But with horror watched a spell fly her way, and her eyes open in clarity once more. They filled with pain, and she didn't cry out his name again. Her eyes resolute. Moment's later, there was a loud grunting, and Harry closed his eyes in pain for her. The man stood up, and untied his robes.

The third one did another diagnostic spell and then healed a few of her wounds, to make up for the larger one. The first slipped the red blanket off the dead girl, and put it on Freya. Harry felt his eyes turn to the other woman, who had obvious gone through the same treatment. Than the third one spoke for the first time. Chanting a spell which she flung at Freya. Than the three left the room. Only after they were gone for a few minutes, she choked on the sob that wanted to come out. But she held it it. But allowed herself to whisper. "Save me Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dearest Readers: I am so sorry, I had thought I posted this yesterday. But here it is, Chapter 6.**

**-Lucy Kent**

* * *

_Harry_

* * *

Harry came back to himself gasping as though he had been holding his breath for far too long. He automatically shut his eyes again, and was greeted with the image of Freya's pained face. He moaned in response, his heart aching.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and turned to Hermione. He felt tears fill his eyes, but still he looked at her. "Yes Hermione."

The healer, Hermione, and Ron all rushed to his side, only Malfoy staying beside the wall. The healer immediately began to run health scans, while Ron moved foot to foot chewing his fingernails, and Hermione pressed her hand to his forehead as though checking for a fever. Harry remained silent allowing them to do as they willed. After a few moments they all sat back from him.

Harry felt his eyes fall to his knees, almost by gravity. His body was still and almost numb, but his mind was a rush with thoughts. He knew that he had to get to Freya. But how? How did one cross... Harry's head fell against the headboard, and closed his eyes.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione again. Hermione was smart. Harry vaguely noticed Ron and the Healer jump back when Harry surged forward and grabbed Hermione. Her eyes opened in shock and she took a small step back, small because she was still in his grasp. "Hermione, in the third year you had the time... whatever. And you crossed the dimension of time. Are there anything else that can do that?"

"Harry?"

"Are there anymore items for the crossing of dimensions?"

Hermione paused. 'No, I don't think so..."

Harry let go of her and sat back on his hunches. "Oh." Harry felt despair, which had not been his companion since Hogwarts. But he pushed it away. There had to be a way. Magic had a way for everything. He slid off the side of the bed, his feet hitting the cold floor. He immediately headed toward the door, ignoring the protests of those in the room. But the sight of Malfoy had him pausing. He approached the man, and Malfoy held his ground but bravely pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry. Harry ignored it. "Why are you here?"

Malfoy paused, but than his mouth pulled up in a sneer. "After I saved your life, this is all you have to say? No thank you?"

"Shut up Malfoy. You aren't a healer here, I would know about it."

"Where would you get that..."

"Shut up. Now about why you are here?"

Harry paused, and Malfoy's eyes swimmed with indecision. But finally he lowered his wand, and glared at those behind Harry, though Harry didn't turn. Finally Malfoy sighed. "Fine, if you must know Potter," He sneered. "I was called in because I am frequently brought into situations where Dark Artifacts are activated. After... well... I am just experienced in the counteracting of any Dark Spells inflicted on the... blind."

Harry heard the insult, but disregarded it. He thought quickly. But then he stepped closer to Malfoy, who once more raised his wand. "Do you know of any Dark Artifacts that are designed to break through Dimensions?"

Harry heard Hermione speak up at that, but still he ignored her, and he stared down Malfoy. Malfoy looked conflicted, but finally spoke. "Nothing I can guarantee would work. It would depend on the Dimension."

"What about..." Harry struggled to remember what Professor Trelawney had called it. "alternate dimensions?"

Malfoy's face clearly displayed his disbelief, but he responded anyway. "No Potter."

Harry snarled and turned away from him. He walked back toward his bed but stopped in front of the Healer. "Do I have a clean bill of health?"

The healer's brow furrowed and she turned to look behind Harry, as though seeking permission. "I..."

"I just want the truth now. Are there any remnants of the Dark spell in my system?"

"Well Potter," Harry turned to Malfoy. "That curse will forever remain in your system to some degree. Dark Magic isn't the same as the normal happy magic you try. It isn't so simple to remove. You may not have such drastic effects as today, but the smallest things, and some forms of magic will cause the emotional instability you encountered to reappear."

Harry turned back to the Healer. "Disregarding that, do I have a clean bill of health."

The healer paused obviously unwilling to speak. But finally she did. "Yes Mr. Potter."

"Good." With that Harry turned toward the door, and gathered his wits about him as he left the bedroom vaguely hearing the others following. In his living room, he paused only to grab his wand from the kitchen counter. But before he reached the door, Hermione had grabbed his arm.

"Harry!"

"Hermione! Stop!" He yelled at her, frustrated that she was stopping him from helping Freya faster. Even if she didn't know about her.

Hermione flinched slightly when Harry yelled at her, and Harry saw Ron take step forward to interfere. But she held up a hand to stop him and confronted Harry on her own. "Harry. I need you to stop. For five minutes."

"Why?" He bit back. They had let him live in peace for years, why was it now, when he was really needed that they decided to interfere!

"Harry. Please, as my friend. Sit and talk to me for five minutes."

"I can't!"

"Why? Where are you going?" Hermione shot out then seemed to regret it, as she took a deep breath. "Please. Five minutes."

Harry knew that time was of the essence, but her eyes were pleading with him. With a frustrated sigh, he nodded. Hermione took him over to his living room, and sat him in his chair. It was designed for comfort as well as style. Though the high back leather chair was not what the public would image as his favorite chair.

Hermione sat on his couch, sinking just slightly in the cotton stuffed cushions. Ron sat beside her, and Harry smiled at them holding hands. But his smile faded in the heavy atmosphere that surrounded Hermione. "Look, Harry..." Harry watched Hermione gather her courage. "So much has happened in the past few days. First there was that guy in the alley that you went after. And then something changed! You were more distant then usual. And than the whole thing with Ginny... and the mirror... I just don't understand where you could possibly be going! What did you dream about that was so important?" Hermione sucked in a breath "It wasn't about... Voldemort..."

"No!" Harry stood up in outrage that this conversation couldn't have waited for a few days. "Look Hermione thank you for worrying about me. But this is... it's... it's about something that has been in my life longer than Voldemort has! It's important!" He nearly whined the word.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and seemed to communicate something. They had been doing that a lot lately, and normally he found in endearing. But right now, it pissed him off because he wasn't privy to whatever they were saying. And it was most definitely about him. But than Hermione bit her lip and stood up next to Harry, with Ron coming to his other side. "Look Mate." Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "We are just worried about you. Not 15 minutes ago, you were dead to the world. You _shattered_. We're just worried..."

"Worried that I am crazy?" Harry turned to look at the red head.

"No Harry." Hermione put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Worried about our best friend. But, it's not like when we were kids. We don't share everything." Ron coughed. "Well almost everything. We were all so dependent on each other. And that is just gone lately. It's part of growing up. But... at least tell us where you are going."

Harry thought fast, only just realizing that he hadn't had a goal in mind. He had only known that he had to go somewhere. But Hermione had made him think of something. "I am going to Hogwarts."

There was a pause. "Thanks Mate." Harry nodded at Ron and started forward again, almost flinching in anticipation of them holding him back. But they didn't. Hermione made a noise as though she was going to say something, but Ron must have done something because she stopped. And Harry was able to go out of the door.

* * *

_Freya_

* * *

Her neck was killing her. Well, other things hurt worse. But it was best to think only of her neck. She didn't have the strength to hold her head above her, so it was currently leaning against the wall and was leaning to her left. Maybe if she... summoning all her strength she made it roll to her right side. That was better.

But this side of the wall even worse. She wouldn't be surprised if that green patch three inches away from her nose was mildew. But her sense of smell was nearly deadened at this point so she couldn't tell. She could try and lick it... no it was too far.

She heard the door click open. At first her heart sped a bit, but she was relieved only to see the woman. Well, maybe a woman. It had a very feminine voice, but the way that blood cloth fell, it was obvious it was charmed. So why not the voice too. She watched the figure out of the corner of her eye. It lifted it's wand. Was it going to kill her now. Oh... Harry would be so sad. No companion to survive.

At the thought of Harry, some strength surged into her, and her dry mouth opened to let out a horribly raspy sound that most certainly was not her voice. But it said the words she wanted, so small matters first. "Why can't I sleep?"

She wondered it she was crazy. Maybe they put a spell on her, so she had only been here for a few hours. That would be horrid. But she was almost completely positive she should have fallen asleep by now. If not only because night had come and gone. Well maybe that happened. But she was still almost positive that had happened. But if not that, she had been bleeding out. In that matter. Shouldn't she be dead at this point. There was quite a bit of blood. But ah yes, she had asked a question.

Luckily she hadn't been too distracted to miss the figures answer. Unfortunately, it also meant she was fully aware of the spell that hit her. Her body spasmed as the chains held her still. And a breath escaped her in pain. But she retreated from that. And found herself in someplace she hadn't seen in a while. It was the space in her mind, where Voldemort used to reside. She didn't see anything, but it was like being in another space. It made her aware and numb of what was happening, almost the same as the Voldemort dreams. How odd. She decided to stay, for as long as she could anyway. She wondered what Harry was doing right than.

* * *

_Harry_

* * *

Harry fell out of the fireplace, and landed on his face. It had been a mix of his rush, as well as the fact that he still hated floo powder. He hardly ever landed on his feet. With a growl he stood and brushed the soot off of his robes. And found an empty office. Even with McGonnagals little touches, it still felt like Dumbledore's office. He couldn't help trailing around the room toward Dumbledore's portrait.

"Harry m'boy! What brings you to Hogwarts on this fine fine day?"

Harry glanced out the window which revealed black clouds, and pouring rain. But he felt no need to correct the old man. So he looked into the man's twinkling eyes. "I am... not good Dumbledore. But I am hoping that Trelawney can help."

"Trelawney?"

"Yes sir. She said something to... someone I know that can help me."

"On a case?"

If Harry hadn't been watching the portrait he would have missed the knowing twinkle in the man's eyes. As if he knew all of Harry's secrets. Harry felt himself frown on reflex. "No Sir. A personal matter."

"Ah yes. Those are always the one's we put the most effort into anyway." Dumbledore chuckled. "But Professor Trelawney is in the middle of teaching 5th years about Divination. And the wonderful world of Sight."

"Oh." Harry felt his heart drop a bit.

"But never fear m'boy! She will be done with that class in about half an hour, and if I remember correctly, has a two hour break before her next class. Plenty of time to consult her and her sight."

"Yes sir."

"Your friend Professor Longbottom is currently without students, and happens to be..." Dumbledore consulted with someone not in his frame. "Ah yes, he is about a two corridors away from walking right by the Gargoyle statue guarding this room. Go on m'boy."

"But I..." But Dumbledore had left his frame, disappearing into a door behind him. Harry heaved a giant sigh but turned none the less and went down the stairs, just in time to see Neville turn the corner to his right.

"Harry!" Neville hurried to Harry's side. "How are you? What brings you to Hogwarts today?" Neville grinned at him.

Harry grinned at his friend. "Neville it really has been too long. But I am here to talk to Trelawney about something. But Dumbledore's painting told me that she is still teaching. And he... told me that you were just down the hall. So here I am!"

Neville grinned a little wider, "Well come on! I was just heading to the Great Hall for a quick lunch. Come with me!"

"I don't know..."

"They're serving Treacle Tart!"

Harry laughed. "How do you know?"

Neville looked sheepish and seemed unsure whether he should continue. "Well, ever since Hogwarts reopened. The house elves always serve Treacle Tart. Well not breakfast because really, they can only go so far without upsetting McGonagall. But word of you being here is bound to have hit the kitchens. There is no doubt in my mind that there will be Treacle Tart."

Harry felt his heart lighten significantly, though thoughts of Freya sat at the back of his mind. But he knew that he couldn't just interrupt her class. He needed her to be in a good mood so that she would help him, and answer his questions. "Ok. But just one. I have to catch Trelawney."

Neville laughed in response. "Ok come on." With that he turned, and Harry felt an eyebrow raise, Neville obviously having taken a page out of Snape's book. Unpolished as it was.

..._Harry..._

"Don't worry Freya, I'm coming." Harry muttered.

"What was that Harry?"

Harry looked up and found Neville had stopped and was waiting. Harry plastered a smile on his face and caught up to Neville. "Nothing Neville. Just... thinking."

Neville smiled and continued to walk, this time Harry in step with him.

* * *

**One concluding note: the use of rape in the last chapter was questioned by review as well as Private Message (I took no offense): I had thought that this chapter would give you a _feeling_ as to why I chose it. But if it isn't crystal clear, come next chapter I will explain in detail. Normally I wouldn't defend my artistic choices, but in this case I feel that it is appropriate. And also, that was the only time rape will appear. At least I am 98% sure of that. Thank you so much. **

**Lucy Kent**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! Here is a more explanatory chapter. Hopefully it will answer any questions you have. But if you have other questions PM me.**

**Please review!**

**-Lucy Kent**

* * *

_Harry_

* * *

His nerves were shot by the time he approached Professor Trelawney's classroom. It had been nice to see Neville, a much needed reprieve. But now... Harry took a deep breath to steady himself once more. Now it was time for Freya.

He reached his hand to knock, and instead found the door opening. Taking one more breath he entered the classroom. There sitting in an old purple high backed plush chair, glasses flashing against the light, five or six different necklaces dangling from her neck that was wrapped in a black and yellow scarf, was Professor Trelawney. Drinking Tea. Looking at him expectantly. "Ah Harry, I knew you would come today." Harry kept his snort to himself. He was sure that Dumbledore had told her. But he had come here to get her advice. No need to insult her. Even if she was crazy.

"Professor Trelawney." He nodded his head as he stood on the other side of her table.

"Sit sit!" She insisted and Harry sat in the brown bean bag, trying to ignore the puff of dust that popped up from the material. "Tea Harry?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek before nodding slightly. He knew she wanted to see his tea leaves. It took everything in him to hold in anything that might insult her. She had grown so sensitive since Umbridge had plagued the halls of Hogwarts.

But there was silence broken only by the sound of pouring tea. Than finally she picked up the cup and saucer, ugly little things with brown and red design, and they clanked together as she held it toward him with shaky hands. Harry forced a small smile before accepting the cup. It was force of habit that caused him to mutter the charm word to test for poison. And as soon as it cleared, Harry glanced up through his fringe to find that Trelawney had been blissfully unaware of his blunder. He released a silent sight before picking up the cup and taking a sip. He was surprised to find the tea tasted much better than it had during Hogwarts. It had a light citrus taste to it, but otherwise tasted of a fine herbal tea. He took another sip before setting it back on it's saucer, and turned to see Trelawney sipping at her own tea, watching him with an indescribable expression.

"Professor..."

"Drink up." She interrupted, and gave him a _look_. Harry closed his mouth and picked up the tea. He continued to sip at it while his eyes darted around the familiar classroom. Her crystal ball sat by the back wall. A object stood in the far left corner, covered in a blanket, and had a familiar shape, but it didn't catch his attention long. His eyes quickly fell to the table where Professor Trelawney was laying out tarot cards. He continued to sip at his tea as she began to flip cards, 'tut'ing every so often. Finally she sighed. "Freedom."

"What Professor?"

"Nothing Mr. Potter; just looking in the future of life."

"Ah..." Harry stared down at his cup, before taking a final drink. He set the cup on it's saucer and turned to Trelawney. But was surprised to find that she wasn't eyeing the cup like he had expected. Instead she was staring him straight in the eye. He felt himself freeze for a moment, but then gazed steadily at her. Waiting.

"Mr. Potter. You have an Eye." Harry tried not to roll his eyes in response, but failed. Which he realized only once Trelawney's eyes narrowed at him. "Yes Mr. Potter. You have an Eye. But this Eye is not like other Eyes. It is rare. Your's is also part of a set. Fitting of course. You Mr. Potter have the Eye of Piercing Time."

"My... Eye... pierces time?"

"No no! Time, in all dimensions and worlds flows continuous. Things mirror each other, things differ. But the Eye of Piercing Time is one that Pierces through two or more timelines. Binding them."

"I am sorry Professor. I dont' understand."

Professor Trelawney held her right hand out, and a dark thick tomb flew to her palm. Than her left danced in the air above the table, clearing it of everything. Including Harry's tea leaves. But on the now clear table she opened the book, and turned it toward him. She opened it until it came to a page. The page was covered in a large detailed drawing, covering almost edge to edge. It was split down the middle. On the left side was a girl with yellow hair, and her face was hidden. She stood facing the binding and the landscape behind her depicted her facing out to a great army, rolling hills, and fire. On the right was another girl of blonde hair. She faced away from the binding and was standing on a mirror of the hills, but there was no army. Only a single man with a bow in hand. But the arrow was lodged into her left hand. The one that lingered near the center of the page. The blonde's hand also had an arrow piercing her right hand. And the two hands were touching in the center. It was beautiful. But it still didn't explain anything. He looked up to see Trelawney watching him again.

"The girl on the left is from a timeline where war has broken out on the defending herself, an arrow pierces her right hand. On the left is a girl where she is being shot at for being a witch. But the man, is a poor shot and hits her left hand instead. These two girls are the same girl."

"What?" Harry felt his forehead clench in concentration.

"Muggles like to call these separate time lines dimensions." Harry nodded his head. "What do you know of dimensions?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Muggle science says that there are many dimensions. Time, Space, depth all being different dimensions. Which when laid on top of each other creates the world we are in now."

"Very good. If you were still a student here, I would have awarded you points for that." Trelawney's eyes lost focus and silence fell. At least for a few moment's before Harry cleared his throat. Trelawney's eyes cleared and she looked started. She looked down. "Ah yes. Sorry Mr. Potter. Where was I?" She paused looking down at the book. "There are an unlimited amount of dimensions. Combinations of all that you said. It is said, that you are doing anything you can image, in at least one of them. For instance, I am sure that in one; I have taken over the world as a leader of Seers." There was another pause. "But of course in this dimensions, I am not that ambitious. Do you understand?"

"I think so..."

"Mr. Potter. I know there are times you doubt my ability." She held up a hand before Harry could speak. "But I have Seen that the scar on your forehead linked you not only to Voldemort. But to someone else as well."

"Freya..." Harry whispered to himself.

Unfortunately, Trelawney heard. "Ah Freya. Very nice to know her name. Much as in this picture, I can only speculate as the connection forged between you. But I believe it lies in the scar on your forehead. Perhaps time in both our dimensions was bond than. Who can say?"

Harry felt a tickle of nerve in his gut. Why did Trelawney know about Freya? Even if she hadn't known the name. He had told no one. "How?' Was what he ended up asking.

"Oh my dear boy! I have the Eye to See not only the future, but I See the truth. The truth is that you would never had known about her existence if the Dark Lord hadn't attacked you. Attacked you both I must say. For she is just a mirror of you, and you are a mirror of her."

"How do you know she is my mirror? Why can't she just be... someone else?"

Trelawney took a deep breath. "I would never be able to see her. Know her. The only person I have any possibility to see in any dimension of my own; are reflections of myself. That is how the world works."

"Can objects..."

"Yes?"

"What about objects?"

Trelawney eyed him for a moment. "I suppose that I can speculate. If the same object in this dimension and another were to go through a similar series of events, ending at the same location. And two mirrors were to pick up an object. It is possible that a connection of some type may be forged between them. But it is impossible to say what that could mean. Even the odds of such a thing happening is so large; I would dare not hope. But come." Trelawney stood and began to walk, Harry quickly stood and followed.

They ended up standing in front of the object that had caught his eyes moment's earlier. It was covered in a dusty rag, and stood taller than him. Trelawney stood next to him looking at it. "I know why you are here."

Harry turned to her. "How do you know?"

Trelawney turned to him. "My dear boy, I keep telling you. I have the Eye to See. And in this I see great danger."

"It's possible?"

"Well many things about this are impossible. Some things are possible." Trelawney turned to the object again. "All things come at a cost though. And not all roads are two-way." Harry felt himself getting lost, but he tried to look expectant. He couldn't hold his breath though, what if she didn't have a clue what he was there for. Trelawney turned to face him. "What do you wish for, right now. More then anything?"

Years had taught Harry to think before answering. So he closed his eyes, and sorted through the things he wanted. He still wanted to know his Parents. He wanted Ginny to forgive him. He wanted all remnants of Voldemort gone. But a beaten but firm face filled his mind. Freya. He needed to save her. He wanted to save her. _I am coming to save you Freya!_ he vowed in his head as he turned to Trelawney. "I wish with all my heart to save Freya."

"Very well." Suddenly Harry found himself unable to move. His auror instincts were screaming at him, and he could only stare at Trelawney in growing panic. "Oh don't fear boy, I won't hurt you. It's the potion you took earlier reacting with your system." Harry's mind flew, and suddenly he knew why Trelawney hadn't been worried about his tea leave. "This potion allows for the passing through dimensions. It works similar to the sand in a time turner but this is more pure. It requires more power to work." She grabbed his arms and turned him to face the object once more, his nose inches away.

She walked up to it's side, and grabbed the sheet covering it, pulling it off. Harry was surprised to find himself once more looking into the Mirror of Erised. "If this does not work, because frankly there is no way to guarantee it, the potion will pass painlessly from your system, and in half an hour you will be able to fully use your body again. In about five minutes you will be able to move. But now, if you truly wish to save Freya, I need you look deep into the mirror."

Harry didn't want to trust her, but it may be his only shot to save Freya. _Harry_. His name echoed through his head and he knew he didn't' have a choice. He stared into the reflective surface, but unlike in his first year, he didn't see his parents. No, the longer he looked, the less he saw himself, and the more he saw Freya chained to the wall of that horrid place. "Can you see her?" Trelawney asked, standing just behind his back. Harry was too absorbed in the image to be bothered by her close proximity. So he nodded. "Very well. Good Luck Mr. Potter. I hope I will see you again." Before her words had fully registered, she pushed him, and he felt himself falling toward the mirror. So he closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

* * *

_Freya_

* * *

She wondered if she was going crazy. It was possible. I mean not many people began to hum 'twinkle twinkle little star' while being tied up in a dungeon. Then again, she hadn't slept in... a long time. Sometimes it felt like a few days. Sometimes years. It didn't help that they kept using a time turner on her. Repeating the days. An endless cycle.

She often wondered into that point of her mind, the echoing space that seemed safe. The last time she could have sworn she had heard Harry's voice. But than again. Going crazy. This was the longest she had gone without him. She wondered if the physical situation would get to her first, or her longing for Harry.

Speaking of. The rock just next to her right leg, looks an awful lot like him. Then again, it looks like her too. But the chin... more masculine than hers. Suddenly the room fell silent. She tensed waiting. Than she realized it was silent, because she had finished the song. She wanted to laugh. She was scaring herself! But it was too quiet... she began to hum the song again. How many times had she hummed it now? She wondered if her guards were being bothered by it.

Suddenly the empty got to her again. She retreated to the darkness of her mind. She didn't know what they had done. But she had no magic. Maybe her magic was gone forever. Maybe that man had stolen it! Maybe it would kill her... her panic was rising, when Harry's voice called her name. Her eyes darted around the room. Looking for him. Nothing. It was probably in her mind.

A scratching sound made her mind jump to awareness. A pair of eyes in the shadows to her left. Damn. It blinked and she lost track of it. Double damn. She knew it hadn't been dead. The rat eased out of the shadows, eyeing her. Panic set it. The cupboard had taught her that nothing attracted rats better then a fresh corpse. And though she was living, it was the same. She watched as it approached her. She was too weak to move, and so she watched with fear as it approached someplace a rat should never be. And she couldn't stop it. Finally she couldn't see it anymore, her neck stuck. So she closed her eyes and waited, the sound of her panicked breath filling her ears.

But nothing happened.

Cautiously Freya opened her left eye, than the right shot open as well. There, laying at the end of her feet, was actual proof she was crazy. Because there was Harry. He was just laying there, but his eyes were trained on her. She gathered her strength. "Hello Harry." And it was gone. They stayed like that, watching each other for a few moments. Then slowly, as though she was feeding him energy, he began to sit up. But then he spoke, "Hello Freya." He smiled, though it wasn't with his whole face. Her crazy dream created Harry shouldn't be worried. She tried to convey this through her eyes as her energy had yet to return.

A few moments later her vision Harry stood up. "We need to get you out of here." Freya felt her head tilt to the side in question. How was this hallucination going to manage that? Though, it was always nice to have hope. Maybe that was what this was about. Hope. He pulled out a wand and whispered "Finite" but nothing happened. Of course not. He was fake. But she missed whatever he said next because suddenly she was released. She wouldn't have believed it if her arms hadn't immediately dropped with gravity. There was Hope. But she couldn't... couldn't... He touched her cheek. Tears spilled from her eyes as she realized that he was real. Harry had come to save her. He had done the impossible. Soundless sobs filled her, and her tears quickly ran out. But then he picked her up bridal style and she used most of her strength to cling to him. Hoping beyond everything in her that this wasn't a cruel dream spawned from the situation. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Panic set in. She had had enough time to think about how she was captured. It had happened in the Ministry. There was somewhere there she couldn't trust. So she mustered all of her strength and hoped he would understand. "Not Ministry." He looked at her confused for a moment, before she saw his eyes clear in understanding.

He nodded. "Than I'll take you to Malfoy."

Malfoy. He could help. She didn't have the strength to say anything so she smiled for the first time in a long time, and was a 'pop' her surroundings disappeared. She saw Malfoy Manor up ahead, and she felt sleep finally crashing down around her. It didn't take much to give in. Safe in Harry's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So here is chapter 8. It includes blood, the first hurdle, and unexpected guests. I hope you enjoy.**

**I love reviews! (or PM's)**

* * *

_Harry_

* * *

Harry felt Freya fall completely limp right after apparating. Fear filled him, and he immediately opened his senses and was relieved to find her heart still beating strong and her lungs still working. Satisfied with that he marched up the drive, and walked straight through the iron bars although they tried to deny him entry. He pushed through the wards and moment's later the door to the Manor opened and Malfoy stood there his wand pointed at them.

"Malfoy, there isn't any time for that. We need your help."

Malfoy continued to point his wand at them, but even as Harry continued toward him, he didn't cast a spell. Finally when Harry was just 15 feet away from him when recognition filled his eyes as the man looked at the figure in Harry's arms. "Is that... Potter?"

"Yes, now either lead us to somewhere I can set her down; or move out of the way!"

"Who are you?" Malfoy stood still.

Harry grew increasingly frustrated. Freya was still bleeding in his arms, and she shivered slightly in the wind. Harry realized that she was not even wearing that horrid blood red blanket anymore. He swore. "GET OUT OF THE WAY MALFOY!"

Harry's tone of voice must have done it, because Malfoy lowered his wand slightly and stepped aside allowing the two of them entry. Harry charged past him, and refused to be swamped by memory as he entered the family room and went to the small black leather lounge that was sitting by the empty fireplace. Harry muttered under his breath and fire appeared, glowing as though it had been lit for a while; and warmth instantly filled the area. He then went to lay Freya down, but found that in her sleep she wasn't going to let go of his neck. He sighed, but sat on the couch and watched as she cuddled closer to him.

"How sweet." A voice dryly. Harry turned and remembered where he was. Malfoy was standing in the doorway leaning against the trim. His face was closed off, so Harry wasn't completely sure what emotion was in his snarky little mind; but he turned back to the girl cuddled in his arms. "I should contact St. Mungo's..."

"No!"

"Why? Don't want them to know what you did to their Savior?"

Harry felt a moment's disorientation; not used to anyone other than himself being referred to with that title. But then his face clenched in barely contained anger. He scooped Freya back up with one hand and had the other hand holding his wand in moments. "You have done more to harm Freya than I ever have!"

"Freya is it?"

"WHY IS WHAT I CALL HER SO IMPORTANT?" Harry took a breath to calm himself. "We shouldn't have come here. I thought your Healer instincts would at least have you looking over her. Because for all you know she could be dying. And don't try to pretent that you don't care. I know you are friends. Or at least I thought you were." Harry walked toward Malfoy and door. "Step aside."

"I don't think I will. I don't trust you."

"You don't have to. I am willing to do whatever it takes to heal her. If that means killing you to get you out of my way. So be it."

Malfoy stood there, his eyes digging into Harry's as though trying to find a lie. His eyes widened a moment later. "You have her eyes..." Harry knew that for once that wasn't a reference to his mother. "Just who are you?"

Harry took a deep breath hoping to calm himself as much as possible. Malfoy was still standing in his way, and hadn't shown any signs of helping Freya either. But he knew that Freya would be upset if Harry did kill her friend. So he growled out, "I will tell you; after you heal her, and after I speak with her."

Malfoy watched him still and silent. But the silence was broken by a wet cough from Freya. Immediately both of their eyes shot down, and a trail of blood making it's way out the left side of her face. Malfoy immediately began casting spells, but Harry knew they were not meant to cause harm. "How long has she been coughing like this?"

"I don't know! I only got to her a few minutes before we got here. She hadn't coughed before."

"Shit."

"What is it?" Harry felt his panic growing.

"Blood is seeping into her left lung. Follow me." Harry didn't question the man as he turned and left the door and headed down the hallway. Harry hardly noticed his surroundings, but saw a few house elves appear and disappear.

Finally Malfoy turned into a room that looked like it belonged in a hospital. As soon as Harry crossed through into the room, Freya coughed again, and her body lurched to the side and blood flew from her lips to the ground below. "Set her on the table now!" Malfoy demanded and Harry had no hesitation. He set Freya's limp body on the table, as Freya no longer clung to him. He wanted to stay right there, but he took a step back to allow Malfoy to take his place. He began to mutter spells and colors began to circle his Freya. "Get some blood replenishing potion, a statis potion, and a cleansing potion."

Harry didn't hesitate as he turned to the hidden cabinet and began to search for the requested potions. He missed Malfoy's stunned expression, but another cough from Freya caused Malfoy to dismiss his surprise and turn back to her body. "Here are the potions."

"Good, give me a few moments, than I need you to make her drink them."

"At your word." Malfoy nodded, and Harry felt an odd companionship with his school rival. But he pushed it back, and waited with bated breath.

* * *

_A few hours later_

_Freya_

* * *

Freya blearily opened her eyes. She found a starch white ceiling in front of her; much different from the grimy stone. There were some scratchy clothes on her. But something was wrong. Freya found her mind was fuzzy and wasn't going to provide her the answer easily.

Well first why wasn't she in that horrible dungeon anymore? That was easy, she remembered the familiar looking man who had come into the room and had saved her. She couldn't recall his name though... the harder she tried to remember who it was who had saved him, the more her head hurt. So maybe she should come back to that. After she had fallen asleep.

Fallen asleep. Something was wrong with that. Something was missing. Something about a dream... than it struck her. She hadn't seen Harry at all. Instantly panic flooded her. There was only one explanation she could have for that. Harry must have died while she had been unable to sleep. Harry was gone. A sob choked in her throat.

Her ears told her that someone was speaking. Weakly she turned her head toward the voice, and found familiar blonde hair. He was still speaking, but her grief consumed her, and she couldn't listen to him. His image blurred as tears leaked from her eyes. She continued to keep an eye on the blonde hair, using it as a guiding point. A grounding. Warmth surrounded the hand on the other side of her body. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't Malfoy who was holding her hand. She rolled her head away from the blonde hair. And found a set of familiar green eyes. Her sob shook her whole body. It just wasn't possible.

She remembered the hope and hallucination from the dungeon. It couldn't be possible. She heard his voice, "Freya." And she knew it was him. No one else said her name in just that way. As though she was necessary for survival. Her left hand, the one void of warmth lifted shakily and with hesitation toward the face of the man in front of her.

She was inches away from touching him, and her breath caught. She was so scared. What if she tried to touch him, but he wasn't really there. What if her mind was just playing another trick on her. What if she was just hallucinating the whole thing? She was about to pull her hand away when he leaned into it. And warmth was beneath her fingers. Warmth and skin and life. And Harry.

She didn't know where she found the strength but with a cry she launched herself into his arms. Her mouth had taken off on it's own, and she barely understood the words slipping out. His name seemed to be every other word, but she gasped about his death, her death, and hope, and defeat, and capture, and an apology. The words just kept coming, but her mind was still stuck on the feel of his real live body. His arms were wrapped around hers, and he face was in her neck. After feeling a strange wetness on her neck did she realize he was crying just as much as she was. And her ears picked up the words that echoed her own. Harry was here.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFH

It took about 15 minutes for either of them to calm down enough to remember the third person in the room. Harry was the first to turn toward Malfoy, and found him sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Freya turned her head to look as well, but refused to let go of Harry.

Malfoy seemed to hear the silence and lifted his head up from his hands. Both Harry and

Freya saw the exhaustion in his eyes. Freya released Harry's neck but immediately grasped his right hand in her left. The two of them walked over to where Malfoy was sitting warily. "Thank you Malfoy." Freya said smiling down on his friend.

Malfoy smiled a little as well, but his eyes dropped down to their joined hands. Normally Feya would have felt embarrassed but a team of wild oxs couldn't get her to let go of his hand right now.

"Can we sit someplace else for your questions?" Harry asked.

Freya looked over to Harry, confused. But Malfoy must have understood the importance of Harry's inflection before he nodded his head. Standing he headed toward the door, and Freya and Harry followed a few feet behind him. "What questions?" Freya hissed at Harry.

Harry flashed a grin at her before squeezing her hand. "He wants to know who I am, how I am connected to you, and anything else his snarky self thinks he should now." Freya hip bumped her companion and continued to walk in silence. When the entered the living room, both Harry and Freya shivered in relived emotion at the room. They shot each other a glance before they chuckled at this new companionship. Malfoy shot them a glance over his shoulder but quickly turned back to watch where he was walking. He sat on a black leather chair that was near the lounge.

Freya eyed the roaring fire in confusion, the room was plenty warm; but chose not to comment on it. Harry sat down on the lounge and Freya willingly sat next to Harry, and pressed her entire leg against his, seeking as much contact with him as possible. She would willingly admit that she was still afraid that Harry would disappear at any point.

Than there was an awkward pause. Freya watched both Harry and Malfoy in fascination. She knew that situation had to be odd for Harry. His Malfoy was always jumping into confrontation with him. Her Malfoy was a little more mellow minded. Malfoy at that point seemed to be eyeing their proximity with some sort of emotion that Freya couldn't identify. But she realized that if anyone was going to break this silence, it was going to have to be her.

She took a deep breath before taking the obvious starting point. "Malfoy, this is Harry. Harry, Malfoy." Harry shot her an amused look but he held out his left hand to shake with Malfoy. The irony wasn't lost of Freya and before she could stop it a chuckle slipped out of her mouth. Harry took one look at her before he burst into laughter too. Freya could tell that he understood her mirth.

Unfortunately one look at Malfoy showed that he didn't understand and was affronted at being left out. "Oh I am sorry Malfoy." Freya said stifling her amusement. "It's just Harry was put in a similar situation before, it is just ironic." This seemed to take the insult out of Malfoy's expression, but he still seemed upset.

Harry sighed before he held out his hand again. "Hello Malfoy I am Harry."

"Harry..." The suspicion was clear in Malfoy's voice.

Harry's eyes immediately shot to Freya's in panic. She understood his hesitation. How did one explain that he had the same last name as the last Potter. If it had been anyone else, Freya would have been worried as well, but she knew instinctively that they could trust him. So she nodded her head, saying that he should tell the truth. Harry immediately had a nervous tint to his eyes but he turned back to Malfoy and held out his hand one more. "Hello Malfoy, I am Harry Potter."

Malfoy's eyes immediately shot to Freya. She spoke up. "It's true."

Malfoy looked affronted once more and he bit out the words. "Your Husband." There was no question in his town. But Freya and Harry peaked at each other before they burst into laughter. "No!" Freya said the moment she could but laughter continued to shake her frame. She leaned into Harry's shoulder, trying to suppress the urge to laugh for hours. She could feel Harry shaking with his laughter. A few moment's later Freya was able to stop laughing enough to lean back. She wiped at her tears of mirth. She knew that her laughter was multiplied by Harry's physical presence.

She turned to find Malfoy looking utterly confused and she couldn't help chuckling again. "Sorry Malfoy, I just... Harry and I..." She laughed again. "That will never happen." Harry tightened his grip on her hand in comfort and she shot a smile his way. But it was time to finish explaining. "We're... how do I say it?" She turned to Harry again.

Harry looked as confused as she was before suggesting, "Twins?" She thought about the term. It was close enough without going into too much details.

She nodded her head. "Yes we are Twins."

Malfoy looked dubious when Freya turned back to him. But she could see him taking in their physical similarities. The famous green eyes, the hair, the face shape. But than Malfoy's eyes latched onto something on Harry's face. Curious she turned to look and knew instantly what he saw. The scar. She gulped. "Well maybe not actually twins." Harry looked her, and she lifted her right hand to point to her scar. His face paled slighty.

"That's going to be an issue Freya."

Freya felt a mix of emotions flood her. First was agreement. But quickly on it's tail was delight. Because if it was an issue that meant that Harry wasn't going to be leaving soon. He was going to stay for a while. But then came fear. No one would believe they were twins if they had the same scar. Someone would have reported another child with a scar just the same as hers. "Shit."

Harry nodded. "A glamour charm on mine should help."

Freya shook her head. "It won't stick."

"What about..."

Malfoy cleared his throat and both of them turned to look at him. "Care to explain?"

Freya huffed a sigh, but gathered her courage. She knew there is was no fooling him now. He would latch onto anything they said and judge it. "Harry is an alternate version of myself from..."

"Another timeline." Harry supplied.

Freya nodded. "We have been communicating ever since Hogwarts, though we have known each other for most of our lives."

Malfoy looked like he didn't believe them. But for reasons Freya didn't understand, he didn't question it further. Instead he snapped his fingers and a small House Elf appeared. "How can Mitzy help Master Draco Sir?"

"Mitzy would you bring some food in here, I am sure Potter and... her guest are hungry."

"Of course!" Mitzy disappeared again, and as if on cue Freya's stomach grumbled. And moment's later Harry's stomach echoed hers. Freya and Harry chuckled again, but contained it. Neither was willing to isolate Malfoy completely. Seconds later Mitzy appeared with a tray of food which she placed on a table that appeared out of no where. On it sat fruits and finger sized meats. Simultaneously they reached for the perfect strawberry. It quickly turned into a speed race, and although Harry was closer Freya snagged it from his grasp. She smirked at him, but was wondering whether he had let her win.

She bit into the strawberry and held back a moan, and her eyes turned to Malfoy. He looked shocked. Freya recalled what had happened moment's before trying to find what had surprised him. She couldn't seem to place it, and Malfoy was looking at Harry with a curious expression, and the moment to enquire was lost.

Silence was sitting there like a fourth companion as Harry and Freya nibbled on the food while constantly looking at the other, as though trying to see if it was an illusion. Malfoy was sipping on some tea that had appeared in his hand only moment's after Mitzy had given the food to them. Freya opened her mouth to dissipate the silence but a flash of green in the fireplace beat her.

Turning the three of them watched as two forms walked into the room. "Malfoy have you seen..." Hermione Granger froze, her fiance stopped right behind her. They both looked at the lounge in shock. Freya felt Harry stand, and she followed seconds later. But then realized that what he was going to do.

"Harry..." She started about to stop him. But he didn't stop.

"Ron, Hermione. It is so good to see you guys."

Ron Weasley immediately had a wand in hand and was pointing it at Harry. "Who the hell are you?"

Harry's panicked eyes turned to Freya. Freya glanced at Malfoy to find him sitting there an amused expression evident in his very posture. Gulping she turned back to see Ron and Hermione looking back and forth between herself and Harry. She saw it instantly from their point of view. Freya had been kidnapped in the middle of the Ministry. Suddenly she was in Malfoy's house standing next to a strange man they had never met before. And that man knew their names. They thought Harry had done something to her. So she said the first word that came to mind. "Fuck." Before a spell was flying toward Harry from Ron's wand.

Harry scooped an arm around Freya's waist and pushed them to the floor, covering her body as much as possible. Freya felt her heart soar at his obvious care, but then he stiffened. And a strange wetness covered her back. Panicking she pushed herself out from under the prone form and saw the giant gash on Harry's back that was seeping blood.

Anger filled her. Her wand was in her hand, though she didn't know where it had been moment's before. "Malfoy. Save him. NOW!" She growled, and was appeased when Malfoy immediately jumped to do as she said. Than Freya turned toward the shocked couple by the fire. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled. Ron flinched a step back. Hermione flinched as well, but held her position. Wordlessly she body bound both of them. "You... you..." Her anger made her words disappear. But a hand on her shoulder had her whipping around and pointing her wand at a surprised Malfoy.

"Potter, he is fine."

Freya immediately looked down to judge the truth in that statement and was pleased to find the gash was healed completely, and Harry was starting to stir. She rushed over to him and helped him sit up. He blinked a few times before looking at Freya and smiling in a blinding way. Freya grinned back at him. But then Harry glanced behind her and his face fell. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the frozen forms of Ron and Hermione. She looked back to Harry to find his face had fallen. And he echoed her earlier sentiment. "Fuck."

She smiled at him once more. But realize that they were going to have to explain this to Ron and Hermione. But she knew that this would be hard for Harry. She couldn't imagine seeing Ron and Hermione and having neither of them know her at all. She felt a tear slip out of her eye in sympathetic pain. He smiled softly at her, before reaching out and catching the tear. "It's going to be find Freya."

"I hope so."

He smiled at her once more, and Freya helped him stand. They than turned toward the frozen couple, and Harry and Freya clutched at each other's hands, seeking support.


End file.
